Harry Potter and the Curses of Second Chances
by HouseholicMD
Summary: After the final war, everyone is killed. Harry makes a huge sacrifice and decides to try and change the past and the future. How will knowing about the future help the young harry potter? What new adventures will he find?  AU! Time travel! Powerful! Harry
1. A World with Nothing and No One

Disclaimer: I own nothing although I wish I did

**My first Harry Potter fanfic! Yay! If you decide to support this fanfic please be patient, I am horribly busy but I will try to update as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

**************

He felt the blood enter his veins, he was lucky he was so gifted, where would he be without his abilities? Without the lessons and gifts of all his teachers?

Dead most likely.

Harry knew he did not defeat Voldemort alone; the multiple gifts he received from those who stood against the vile monster were his true power. He released a breath as he told the elements around him to calm, there was no need for them anymore as he stood alone. Reality suddenly flooded back to him as he felt his knees buckle under his weight; the strain had been too much.

"It's over," he said as the words echoed into the cold emptiness around him. It was silent except for the crackling of the fires and the whispers of the wind. "Ginny, Ron, Hermione," he croaked. "I'm sorry." They were gone, along with most of the wizarding world. They were all dying now, their culture, their breed, their very existence on the earth. Wizards were dying. Voldemort had gotten almost exactly what he wanted, well other than the fact that he was dead too. The tears came down his face in thick streams obscuring his vision but adding an unnatural sparkle to his green eyes. An image of Ron popped up before him saying good bye. Ginny appeared beside him blowing Harry a kiss. Hermione shook her head as she smiled before waving joining the other two in their farewell. All of them were walking away, smiling, like nothing had ever gone wrong, like they would all meet again.

"Please, don't leave me!" he cried out reaching for the fading illusions. He knew they were gone long before his mind registered that fact but seeing them go hurt so much more. "Please..." he whispered pounding the ground with his fists.

After several moments, he pushed himself up and stood despite the rising protest from his legs.

Bodies.

That was what the once luscious green field was littered with. A glimpse of orange-red made him change his direction as he limped toward a body that was only 20 or so meters away. The auror uniform that was so familiar was torn to shreds; the lower left pant leg was missing, most of the torso region was torn away. The customary weapon and wand belt was nowhere in sight but he knew who lay there. She was too familiar for him not to know. He walked slowly, he wished he could have changed what happened, have him been the one that didn't survive. "Why couldn't they all live?" he asked the air. He must have done something wrong, it had to be his fault. Maybe if Ginny had stayed with him, the outcome would be different. Maybe if none of them fought. No, that would never have been possible; they all wanted to fight, to protect all those they loved. Harry stood over the petite body briefly before falling to her side.

"Ginny, my love," the raven haired man said as he looked into her face with gentle caring eyes. His hand ran through her hair before brushing some of the dirt off her cheek. She was no longer the young girl he met years ago, the one who had a fantasized crush on the boy who lived; she was to be his wife, and hopefully the mother of his children. Harry had proposed just a short week ago, after his 20th birthday and before her 19th. "Oh, Ginny," he said lovingly as he gazed at her battered face. Despite the blood and bruises, her face the epipamy of calm; void of any emotion. "No pain," he smiled to himself, it was probably quick, and for that he was at least thankful.

His little bubble of joy shattered as he remembered the world that he lived in. He was almost alone, Luna Lovegood, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Professor Flitwick remained but to Harry, he might as well been completely alone. He had watched all of those that were dear to his heart die. Those three remained but the survival of three didn't prevent the world from crashing down in Harry's mind. "They're all gone."

Harry looked up from Ginny's face, his eyes barely seeing through all the tears that fell, yet he still looked at the ruins of the once great Hogwarts. How was he going to live like this? Without Ginny, his fiancé, without Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, the Hogwarts teachers and all of Hogwarts' students. He felt empty and cold. He had begun training in his 5th year and had developed powers beyond any ones imagination but nothing; nothing could have prepared him for this.

"I have to fix this," Harry said rather harshly talking to nothing. The small charms teacher nearby had overheard and answered, "My boy, there is nothing that can be done," he sobbed out as he searched for survivors even though it was very unlikely that they would find any. Harry watched the tiny man for a moment and saw him breaking out in fresh tears every time he recognized a body. The list that was started to keep track of war casualties kept growing at a quick pace.

Order: Professor Mcgonagall

Order: Lavender Brown

Death eater: Anthony Goyle

Order: Terry Boot

Death eater: Lucius Malfoy

It just continued, a page became 5 and 5 became 20. On page 22, a familiar name caught Harry's eye.

Order member: Draco Malfoy.

Draco had not wanted to become like his father after he witnessed him kill his own wife. He had admitted that he could never really choose what side but that one event pushed him toward the light and the right. Despite Draco's change in heart, he and Harry never saw eye to eye, if there was another chance... maybe they could. A smile slowly came to his face, "another chance..." muttered Harry and with that he apperated without another word.

*****

Godric's Hollow had been restored to its former glory, it was as if nothing ever happened to the building since Godric himself lived there. Harry had finished the place only several weeks ago and learned t that the small, cozy appearance of the building was nothing but an illusion. He had discovered many secrets to the house, many rooms that were never destroyed, wards that remained intact and ancient magic that lingered. He had reopened every room and discovered almost every secret, one room had a library that could easily by pass the one at Hogwarts, and that itself was an amazing feat. This library contained topics that were forbidden at the school including the one he had required. Harry smirked lightly as he walked into the house and headed to the library without a second glance at anything in the house. There were too many memories just sitting on surfaces. A newspaper cliping announcing his engagement to Ginny still sat on the kitchen table, photos on the fireplace mantle, flowers that were picked just last week. As he enetred the library, he went to a shelf on his immediate left and picked up an old forest green coloured book that was beginning to fall apart. The spine was severely damaged, and pages had been ripped out but it had more information about dark arts than other books combined. "I guess I finally need you," said Harry to the book as he scanned the pages and looked at all the notes written in the margins before leaving as suddenly as he came. The only surviving Potter left the house and took a last glance at it knowing that he wouldn't see it properly for a long time. He had planned to live there with Ginny and raise a family once everything settled down, but it seemed it was not meant to be. His hand gently grazed the reddish brick and he glanced burgendy roof; these gave it the feel of a true Gryffindor home and in a way, a constant reminder that those who carried the lion in their hearts never gave up. With a wave of his hand, a dozen roses fell into his arms. He kissed a rose in the bouquet before placing it on the door step and walking away. It was a simple gesture for all those who had died and a future that had died along with them. In truth, the man that left the roses was only a shell of the real man. Harry Potter had died with them too.

*****

He returned to the site of the battle and approached Professor Flitwick rather cautiously. "Filius," he spoke to his former charms teacher, "If I am to correct this, I will require your help." A silence loomed over the two. "But Harry, there is no way, unless…" he trailed off looking sharply at the young man, who merely nodded. "But I believed it was merely a myth..."

"Alas Filius, I can tell you for certain it is not," he said raising his arm to show the small book. Filius gasped, "But it is murder! To kill your younger self just so you can inhabit his body!"

"If I am to change this, sacrifices must be made, even if it means myself."

"But to perform this, you need the potion, a rather complicated one I must say," said Flitwick as he snatched the book out of Harry's hand and scanned the list. Harry smiled, "As you know, I have become rather proficient in many magical areas, potions being one of them." It was true, no one could compare to his skills and the knowledge he possessed, but he knew he could get stronger because he needed to; he had to get better, for the sake of his family and friends.

"Filius, I am not asking you as your former student but as a friend, will you cast one of the unforgivables?" asked Harry. "If it must be done," he sighed, "it must be done, although I will not cast the killing curse, I could never do that. For the final two, you must convince Luna and Shaklebolt," said Flitwick shaking his head. Soon another one of them would be gone but this time it would be in the hopes of reviving everyone else. Harry found Luna and Shaklebolt rather quickly after saying "_Homenum Revelio."_ The two agreed rather quickly after Harry explained why it had to be done. "Please save him, Harry," whipsered Luna. Harry didn't have to ask to know who she was talking about. Luna had developed a crush on Neville several years back but was only recently that Neville had also displayed interest of the airy Ravenclaw. The two never had the opportunity to share their feelings. Harry smiled a sad smile, "I will do my best, and maybe I'll drop some not so subtle hints while I'm at school." She jumped onto Harry and gave him a tight hug, "Thank you, that is all I ask for." He nodded to both them before heading to the headmaster's former office. Former since half of it was in ruins; he looked at the gargoyle which was now not much more than several stones. There was no need for him to ask permission to enter since he could clearly step over it but he knew it was polite.

"I wish to enter the office," said Harry knowing that the gargoyle couldn't deny him. He stepped by the broken statue and thought, '_Being an heir of the founder's has its advantages.'_

"Harry, I take it is over?" asked the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Yes, but…" he hesitated looking down at the floor, unsure of what to say next.

"I see, it is bad as I feared." Even through it was just a painting, Harry could feel Dumbledores blue eyes on him. "And you are here for a reason other than seeing me…"

"I require ingredients from the forbidden storage; Unicorn blood, goblin blood, dragon fang and basilisk venom," he said sternly waiting for a response. Dumbledore's eyes widened, Harry almost had some statisfaction from shocking the man, "Harry, why do this? You are now in a world without Voldemort, why start over?"

"So that I don't lose everyone I love, you foolish old man," said Harry bitterly. "Just because you never cared for anyone, it doesn't mean others don't." Dumbledore looked at him very sadly and replied in almosta whisper, "I cared more than you will ever know, my boy." His voice held honesty but Harry didn't care at the moment. He had suffered over and over and slowly he had begun to crack. He lashed out at the smallest comments but it was the only way he could grieve. With that, a door swung open to reveal shelves upon shelves of the rarest and most dangerous potions ingredients. The view did not shock him since he had been there multiple times before when he was studying potions under Snape; Dumbledore had insisted upon it. He walked in swiftly, quickly locating the four items that he needed, the rest he felt he could get easily. Basilisk venom was by far the hardest to get item on the list and it was that ingredient that made this potion so rare. The only basilisk known to the wizard world was the one he killed in his second year. Unknown to Harry back then, Dumbledore harvested some of the basilisk for the school's needs, while leaving the rest to rot in the chamber. Basilisk was key in many dangerous potions and rituals, the less that there was in the market, the better.

Harry took what he needed and left the Headmaster's office without a second glance back. He headed toward the dungeons where he would have peace brewing this potion, he didn't really have to go there but it reminded him of better times. Upon entering the former potion master's quarters, he placed everything gently on the table beside him and began the complicated potion. He had to add each ingredient at the precise moment or the effects could be disastrous according to the book. It ranged from being thrown into a different dimension, to going back as the wrong person. Unicorn blood… Basilisk venom… root of mandrake…goblin blood…dragon fangs...silver powder. After almost three hours of carefully watched brewing, the potion became the silver liquid with purple swirls that showed it was ready.

He took a small vial and scoped a good amount, corked it and placed it his chest pocket. Harry then disapperated to Godric's hollow and entered his private chambers where two founders waited for him.

*****

"Hello Harry, I take it you were successful?" said Rowena Ravenclaw. She was a beautiful woman with blue eyes and raven black hair, much like Harry's was.

"Yes, I did but I'm not in the mood to talk, Rowena and Godric." Godric didn't look happy when Harry came in and immediately dismissed Rowena. He always knew when something was wrong. It was then that the blond, green eyed muscular man saw the full vial in Harry's pocket and his expression immediately darkened.

"Harry, I know you are an extremely gifted dark wizard, in fact it would seem that you are more Salazar's descendent than mine and Rowena's but are you willing to risk everything and start over again? What if you start again and Voldemort defeats you? The world would be in more chaos than it is right now."

"GODRIC, YOU HAVE NO IDEA. THERE COULD BE NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL THE OUT COME COULD BE WORSE THAN THIS," yelled Harry at the portraits but neither looked phased in the least. He took a breath and continued with a low tone, "Everyone is dead. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the Hogwarts students and the teachers, they are all gone." He took the vile out of his pocket and swirled its contents, "I have a chance to fix this, a chance to save the innocent, Sirius, Cedric and everyone who died at his hands. I can save them, there is no way in bloody hell that I will lose to that bastard," said Harry quite calmly but the fact that his clenched fists were white proved otherwise. Even Rowena who normally told Harry to watch his language didn't really care right now; she cried for the dead, old and young. Godric nodded, understanding in a twisted way what Harry had to do, "Very well Harry, remember we both love you every much and so does everyone else," he said as he comforted his wife. Harry was about to leave before Godric's voice summoned him back. "Oh Harry, what to tell you?" he then sighed, "I think now is the time to reveal something to you." Harry paused certainly not expecting this. "Flaza? Please come out," called the founder. With that, a magnificent flame appeared in the room and out flew a phoenix. At first glance, she looked very similar to Fawkes but something told him she was much older and wiser than Dumbledore' phoenix ever was. She fluttered elegantly to Harry and landed on his shoulder, brushing her head affectionately against his cheek. The distinguishing feature was the silver plooms mixed in with the typical gold and red. . "She will now respond to you, no matter when or where you go."

_Hello Harry child, I am so happy to finally meet you, _her voice was so melodious, so sweet that Harry smiled, he felt even like a child that was being doted upon. After a moment, his scowl returned and Harry merely nodded; he knew that phoenixes could communicate wordlessly with their master but her voice was so angelic, he never would have imagined it possible. Getting back on track, Harry tore his eyes from the phoneix meeting his green with green of his ancestor; "First, before I complete this, I have some questions." The two Founders nodded slowly hoping they could help Harry with his quest.

"Will I keep my powers and my mind once the ritual is complete?" It was the lady of knowledge that answered his question, "Yes, according to Lord Slytherin, every piece of you will remain, from your soul to your mind, the only change would be physical."

"What about my elemental bracelet?"

"If you infuse it with your blood, I think it would transfer despite the fact that it would be something physical. Blood magic has always topped the magic chain." Harry nodded, understanding that some types of magic were weaker than others and were unaffected by the weaker one. Time magic was under blood magic, Harry had learned this in one of his special classes with Dumbledore years ago.

"I will return here as soon as I can and after I fix it up. First, I will have to rescue Sirius. We will talk once I return although I am not sure you will remember anything but thank you." Harry bowed. "For everything."

"May the light always guide you Lord Harry James Potter."

"And you Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw." With the wards at Hogwarts destroyed, Harry smiled and then spun on the spot disapperating back to the closest thing he had to a true home.

*****.

"Luna, Kingsley, Filius," called Harry. All three came quickly and nodded as Harry said, "It is time." He pulled out the vial that contained the forbidden potion. "Wait Harry, are you sure Hornscrumplers won't interfere with your abilities?" asked Luna.

"No, I have taken care of that," he said not bothering to ask as he opened the vial and drained its contents with a single gulp. Harry felt a chill pass through his body that touched his very core, he shuttered for the feeling was rather uncomfortable. "Thank you for everything; I will do my best so that it doesn't end up like this once more." The three of them nodded softly.

"Crucio," began Luna, she watched with heaviness in her heart. He didn't scream but she could tell he was uncomfortable. "Imperio," followed Professor Flitwick, his expression was filled with sorrow. Harry stiffened as the spell hit. Kingsley, having the most difficult task, hesitated for a moment before he said the words that would complete the spell.

"Avada Kedavra." All three curses hit Harry, he felt a jerk, the three of them watched as Harry's body was shrouded in a purple light, he opened his eyes and glanced around at them and the battle field so he could remember what would wait for him if it wasn't changed. The sparkle in Harry's eyes faded as his emerald green eyes closed for the final time in this world. The purple haze slowly separated from his muscular, adult body. The empty shell that was once Harry Potter fell lifeless to the ground and the matter that shrouded him vanished into thin air. Luna fell to the ground crying and Filius touched a tear that ran down his own cheek.

"Good luck Harry Potter, may you save us all from this future," said the professor. "May you save us all."


	2. a visit from the dead

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the dust bunnies that live under my bed; I don't even think I own those…

**Well I guess I should have given a proper warning in the first chapter; anyway there will be a slight amount of spoilers from DH coming up soon, it won't be major though. This is also a GinnyHarry story, that was pretty evident in the first chapter, there will be other pairings eventually but I'm not rushing things… okay enough rambling, onto the story! **

**------**

Harry opened his eyes realizing that everything was dark, he really had no idea where he was. He stood up and hit his head on the ceiling, "Well that explains it," he muttered to himself. He was in the cupboard, the same one his uncle and aunt kept him in. The fact that he hit his head probably meant he was 9 or 10 years old. He felt around for the only source of light in the small space and turned it on. Much to his surprise, everything was clear. He thought that he would require glasses when he returned to his former body but apparently eye correcting magic was blood magic. Hermione had corrected Harry's eyesight in their sixth year after she finally got fed up that his glasses kept falling off at the most inconvenient times. He unconsciously reached for his wand to find it not there. It was a physical item and was left behind,

"Bloody hell," he cursed, it was still early in the morning so he was lucky, no one heard him curse. He sighed knowing he would have to resort to his wandless magic. His occlumency shields were still very strong and he could see Dudley's thoughts without even needing to be near him. He looked at his wrist and let out a breath in relief, the scar that was left from liquefying his bracelet was still present and with that he let the bracelet solidify outside his body.

He examined every corner of the bracelet making sure it wasn't damaged in anyway. He looked at each stone carefully, each one contained a different potion and then there was the odd one out. This was the stone where he gathered his powers from. He examined the gold stone with silver specks closer than any of the other ones. Each power stone was unique and couldn't be replaced if lost. He drew all the power he could from the stone to find out that it wasn't enough; he smirked knowing that he needed the next stone. There were different levels of necromancy, he was already the strongest one in centuries and he still felt his magical core expanding. He would have to inform Ollivander of his previous life since he was not only a wand maker, but also the only supplier of necromancer stones in England.

Harry had enough of his cupboard so he merely unlocked the door with a wandless, wordless Alohamora and quickly and quietly slipped out. He gazed at the sight, everything was exactly where it was 10 years ago. Now Harry had to figure out how to get out of there, he smirked and called:

"Flaza," she appeared as silently as a shadow. _'Ah, Master Harry, I see your time jump was successful."_

_"How do you know about that_?" asked Harry frowning

_Humans are not the only ones that can jump time, we follow our master no matter where they are,"_ she said rather simply. _"And the date today is July 3__rd__ 1990 if you were wondering," _Harry paused for a moment and nodded. "Might as well get down to business," said Harry out loud. "I need you to get this message to Dumbledore, I need to speak to him, he should be in his office at Hogwarts and all you need to do is communicate with Fawkes, he is…"

_"The headmaster's phoenix, yes I know, we phoenixes are very sensitive to others of our kind. I shall tell him to be here this evening at 7pm. Is that time sufficient, Harry?_

"Yes, it will be fine, I need his help to free Sirius, although I will not let him enter my mind," said Harry glancing around nervously hoping the Dursleys wouldn't wake up yet. _"Alright young Harry, I will check on you later today, and I will interfere without hesitation if your uncle injures you. You maybe grown up in mind and magical ability but your body can not forget what has been done to it in the past. That is why you fear your uncle, it is not cowardice."_

"Yes, I know but I can still defend myself although I do have doubts. It could be that my wand always offered comfort, I am horribly powerful without it but it still is a comfort to have it," mumbled Harry. At that moment Harry though he heard someone up stairs and then hissed to Flaza, "GO" before he jumped back into his cupboard and locked the door with magic. No sooner did Uncle Vernon come down the stairs hollering for him to get up and cook breakfast.

_Meanwhile_

Flaza quickly flamed to Dumbledore's office, a well known place to her since it was Lord Gryffindor's office. She had her perch there and spent lots of time there. She appeared in the office and landed beside the other phoenix. She cooed to him who she was and without hesitation he cooed back and bowed to show that she was the superior one.

"Ah, Flaza, you finally grace me with your presence," said Dumbledore as he entered the room and bowed lightly. Flaza quickly passed her message onto Dumbledore who was amazed that Harry knew who he was.

"You didn't tell him did you, Flaza?" asked Dumbledore. "How did you get to him?"

_"I only come once my presence is known to my master.__He called me and sent me here, I know nothing more."_ After Dumbledore asked a few more questions which Flaza refused to answer, she informed him that she would be staying at Hogwarts since Harry could not have a magical bird at home. With that, she flamed away to Lady Ravenclaw's chamber and made it her new home since it had apparently been lost through out the years.

After Flaza had left, Dumbledore began pondering about what happened to the boy. Clearly, the boy was not the same boy he left at the Dursley's almost 9 years ago, the boy who was oblivious to his heritage. The phoenix was the first clue and his meeting with Harry tonight could prove most interesting.

He turned to Fawkes after a moment and told the phoenix to keep an eye on Harry. The bird then flamed away leaving the professor to his thoughts.

"Who was this boy? Who indeed?"

**-----**

The morning had gone by without any problems; he made breakfast to the best of his abilities giving the Dursleys no reason to hurt him. He pondered why he had ended up on this day instead of any other, he knew it was July and his 10th birthday was approaching but apart from that, this day had seemed like any other. Maybe that had been the point, to come on a regular day so that he could readjust to everything. He knew he wouldn't receive his acceptance letter to Hogwarts for another year but he still could not wait for that day, it seemed so far away to him right now. Hopefully everything would go according to plan and Harry's life would be much easier once he save Sirius. He just hoped that the future wouldn't be too changed, he didn't want to lose his advantage so early in the game.

"Okay _boy_,"spat Uncle Vernon. "You will be spending the day at Mrs. Figg's since we will be taking Dudley and his friends to the arcade for the day. It's not everyday your little boy turns 10."

"More like a mammoth," muttered Harry, it was Dudley's birthday, how could have he forgotten? "What did you say boy?" said Vernon very threateningly, his face had gone red with rage. "Nothing," said Harry rather quickly and ran out of view before anything could be done. Harry hoped that he could befriend Mrs. Figg which would make his life a lot easier if something in his plan backfired.

Ho strolled over to the Figg house as the Dursley's left. He had to figure out how to convince her to talk to him about the wizarding world. He could always just make something explode and then she would have to explain. He entered the house and saw all the cats, they seemed to stare at him and this made Harry rather uneasy.

"_Get lost,"_ Harry hissed in parselmouth, after that, the cats seemed to keep a good distance away from him, he wasn't sure if Mrs. Figg noticed. Mrs. Figg felt something was different about the boy but she just couldn't put her finger on it, it didn't help that she was a squib. She began her stories about her cats, Twinkletoes, Smittens and Paws were only some of the names Harry caught. He though enough was enough as Harry's boredom seemed to take over and decided to play around. Within the next minute, Harry had finally decided on an incendio to get the afternoon started. Mrs. Figg, who went to the kitchen to get some biscuits nearly collapsed as she walked in to the living room to find a plant on fire.

"Oh dear, oh dear, I hope my cats weren't injured," she said as ran to the kitchen, picked up a bucket and headed to the sink. While she wasn't looking, Harry summoned some water and quickly doused the flames. The old woman returned to the room to find that the fire had gone out. She knew Harry was responsible, thank god the occurrence of his magic occurred here and not at the Dursley's where she knew he would be punished severely.

"Isn't that cool?" pretended Harry. "Look I can do it again!"

"No harry, there is no need," she said too calmly. One would have never had such a calm reaction if they didn't know about magic before hand. "Just wait right here," she said as she pointed to the couch and scurried upstairs where Harry was sure she was sending an owl. It was only one in the afternoon so Harry still had 6 hours before his meeting with Dumbledore. Mrs. Figg finally came down stairs and resorted to her usual method of amusing Harry. She pulled out several albums full of cat pictures and Harry just groaned, he had seen enough cat pictures to last him a life time.

"Did you say something dear?" asked Mrs. Figg as if she didn't hear Harry let out the loud groan. This time, instead of resorting fire, which was one of his personal favourites, he changed it up and began using transfiguration. He transformed the near by ugly, green comforter unto a rather large cat that paced around the living room before he changed it back again. Mrs. Figg was startled at the magic the boy was doing; changing items into animals was at least 6th or 7th year at Hogwarts and the fact that he was doing it wandlessly just complicated the spell further. She paused her album scanning and watched Harry but didn't say anything. It was better that she didn't respond at all than say something she would regret so she let Harry continue his magic spells.

The Dursleys returned just before 6pm which gave Harry time to make dinner before his professor showed up. He sped up the process using a bit of magic here and there. During dinner, Harry finally spoke up, "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, I'm having a guest over for a little bit at 7pm. Don't worry I wont disrupt you in anyway, though I do prefer using Dudley's extra room for the evening," said Harry as politely as he could.

"No mum, don't let him," droned Dudley from his corner of the table. "Of course not, Dudders," said Petunia sweetly to her oversized son and turned back to Harry. "And who do you think you can invite to our house without our permission. We gave you a home you ungrateful freak," she spat. Harry just grinned rather evilly and answered, "Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." He saw the reaction immediately, Petunia's face went white as a sheet, Vernon went as purple as a plum and Dudley just fell down laughing. "These no such thing as magic," Dudley managed to gasp out as he laughed.

"I WILL NOT PERMIT HIM TO STEP FOOT IN THE HOUSE!" yelled Vernon at Harry but Harry did not cringe; Harry just stood his ground and stared at his uncle.

"I would say it is a little late since it is 5 to seven," he motioned to the clock and all faces turned. He could have sent Flaza but they did not need to know he had a phoenix.

"We kept you from that freak stuff; my sister was one of them. How did you find out?" asked Petunia as her curiosity prevailed over anger or fear. She was still as white as a sheet.

"You don't need to know" said Harry rather coldly. "You kept me from my true heritage; you even lied and said that my parents were no bodies, useless pieces of filth. YOU SAID THEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH," he roared and watched as everyone took at least several steps back. He took a breath and continued, "If everything goes according to plan then I should be out of your lives by next week." The clock in the living room chimed 7 and on the last chime, a knock came at the door. Aunt Petunia approached the door very slowly and cautiously as if the door was going to explode. She opened the door to reveal a very tall man, in a dark midnight blue cloak that reached his feet. He had a snow white beard that reached his waist, his nose was crooked looking like it had been broken at least two times if not more. "Good Evening," said Professor Dumbledore.

**There you go, another chapter, there is another one more than half done and if I have the time, I will post it by the weekend. Please review! Even One word! It will make my day ******** HouseholicMD**


	3. A Typical Ron

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, and never will despite how many chapters I post.**

**Yay! My third Chapter, it was really faster than I expected but don't expect this pace all the time, I really have no time. Alright enjoy the chapter, it should be longer than my other two, at least I think it will be.**

"Good evening," said Dumbledore every politely. "I believe Harry has told you I will be coming," Dumbledore glanced around the room and as he did so his eyes paused on Harry. He looked like any 9-year-old but his eyes were much more mature, they held horrors in his past. What had this boy been through? One event, that he probably can't even remember, can't affect a boy this much. A person's eyes were the window to his/her soul and this just proved Harry was no boy. Harry was not unobservant, he saw how Dumbledore stared as him, trying to figure something out but he didn't feel the presence of legilimency. Dumbledore was being respectful by not probing his mind.

"Hello Harry, I am professor Dumbledore, I do believe you already know this," Harry nodded weakly. "I assume you would like to speak alone?" Harry nodded again, his voice was caught in his throat, he was speaking to his dead mentor. He swallowed and cleared his throat and said: "I believe we will have to go outside since my _family_ was not polite enough to offer a room," he said as he glared at his supposed family. The two headed outside, all seemed calm but Harry knew they weren't alone.

"Albus, I would prefer we discuss my matters in private, I do not need any other people listening to my business, especially aurors," said Harry calmly. "No matter what you do, your aura will be visible," Harry spoke to the near by bushes, and out came a lynx. The animal narrowed its eyes at the young wizard and reverted to his human form.

"Astonishing, he can see auras," muttered Kinsley. "Harry, this is Kinsley Shaklebolt, an auror," said Dumbledore as he took Kinsley's hand in a firm shake. Harry nodded, "Professor? Why is it you need an auror at your side when you meet an almost 10-year-old boy? How much harm could I really be?" asked Harry innocently.

"You didn't seem like a boy at all… there was a possibility that you were a death eater in disguise," said Dumbledore. "Well, since that is solved," said Harry and turned to Kinsley, "We thank you but we won't be requiring your services anymore." Kinsley nodded and apperated into the night.

"Hmmm, now where to start?" thought Harry out loud.

"Starting form the beginning will be good, who are you?" asked his mentor.

"Ah, the question which everyone is looking to answer," muttered Harry. "My name is Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter." Dumbledore nodded motioning for him to continue. "My mother was a muggleborn, while my father came from a pureblood family with a lot of history. They both died after Voldemort stuck my home in 1981 which led me to being left at this place. That is partly the reason I have called you here." The professor raised his eyebrow in question. "I would like to live with my godfather: Sirius Black."

"My boy, but that is not an option, he is in-"

"Azkaban, oh yes I know, I just need the correct proof to free Sirius. Catching Peter will be quite the task…"

"But that is physically impossible; he was killed by Sirius, a whole street of muggles saw."

"Yes, what they think they saw was Sirius killing Peter, but what do muggles know about what magic looks like, they probably never even saw a spell leave Sirius' wand. Peter Pettigrew is responsible for everything that has happened, he is an animagus. A rat with one toe missing, and if I remember, Percy Weasley has a rat with a toe missing." Dumbledore closed his eyes, "Oh my, we have had the wrong man for 8 years. Who would have ever guessed that the cowardly Peter Pettigrew a spy for Voldemort."

"And my parent's secret keeper."

"But how do you know all this, you have been isolated from the wizarding world from the age of one. There is no way you can know about all this…" Harry sighed, he had to have an ally that could help him and since Dumbledore would piece the puzzle together soon enough, might as well have him be one of the ones he chooses.

"I am from a future I wish to change in every possible way; everything is gone so what is the point of living in a world with nothing?" Dumbledore knew there was much more to what he was saying so he decided to so what else he could find out. He tried to probe the boy's mind but within several seconds, he was thrown out of Harry mind learning nothing new.

"Professor, you will learn that I do respect my privacy and if you would like to know more, you will have to be patient just as I was once with you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, if the future was as bad as Harry said, him being here could potentially change the future for the better.

"Is there anymore that you can tell me?" asked Dumbledore. Harry thought about it for a second and then shook his head. "We will discuss more once the time is right, I don't want to change anything too fast. Let us free an innocent man first and then we shall continue from there. I think that will conclude our meeting tonight," said Harry, who paused for a moment after ward. "Actually I believe let us get most of this matter settled tonight, let us head to the Weasley's House." Harry disapperated before Dumbledore could get another word in, he felt the familiar coldness and darkness that came with apperation engulf him. He opened his eyes to see that he was now standing on the hill very close to the burrow and just then, his Professor appeared beside him staring. Harry just ignored this, he had just apperated being the age of only 9, with no license but Harry knew he could just blame it on accidental magic. The people at the ministry were too much of a bunch of idiots to tell accidental and real magic apart anyway.

"Harry, are you positive this is the rat animagus?"

"There is no doubt in my mind," said Harry with a twinkle in his eye that could match Dumbledore's. He approached the door and knocked three times. He stood silently beside his mentor as a slightly younger Mrs. Weasley opened the door,

"Oh hello dear, are you lost?" she spoke to Harry, he subconsciously made sure his hair was covering his scar.

"Ah Good evening Molly," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, Albus, goodness, you did give me quite the scare," said Mrs. Weasley.

"May we come in? We have some things to discuss." Molly lead them to the living room and as Harry walked in, he noticed there was no magic in view, they might have thought he was a muggle. "Let us start with the most important first, for this we will need young Percy and his rat, I think the name is Scabbers? Said Dumbledore slowly and looked to Harry for confirmation on the name.

"Do I get an explanation?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "I'm Sorry Mrs." Answered Harry this time. Molly looked at the boy and back at Albus who nodded to make sure Molly followed instructions. She then nodded in agreement and went upstairs.

"Albus, I do believe Remus should be here to see this rather unusual event." Dumbledore agreed without a second thought and disappeared to go and find Remus. Molly had decided to come down that moment, "Percy will be down in a minute. Oh, Albus left," said Mrs. Weasley to no one in particular. She was rather nervous but why she didn't know. The young boy seemed to make her uneasy, he even seemed familiar but she was positive they had never met before. His eyes met hers but they both quickly looked away, despite the brief meeting Molly noticed something unusual. The boy's eyes were far too mature for his age, he appeared to be the age of her youngest son. This was no boy, she thought, or at least its one with an unimaginable past.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back," said Harry rather quickly seeing the uneasiness in her eyes. He thought he saw Molly's eyes wander to his forehead so he distracted himself and turned away from her eyes.

"Are you hungry dear? You look so underfed; you really must get some weight on those limbs." He was about to protest when he looked at his arms and realized that he no longer had the muscular body from his future. He sighed in defeat and let Mrs. Weasley feed him. After about half an hour which Harry spent savouring the sandwich, Dumbledore returned with not only Remus but with ministry officials and the minister himself, Cornelius Fudge. Harry sneered at the man's presence, he never had any respect for the man, especially since he was the one that kept Sirius locked up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked and infuriated Fudge.

"We are here to clear the name of one Sirius Orion Black," said Dumbledore calmly.

"That's preposterous! There were over a dozen muggle witnesses that said Black blew up Peter, God bless his brave soul," trailed off Fudge. Harry choked on the last bit of the sandwich he had. Percy, after about 45 minutes had finally come down the stairs with the rat clutched in his hands. As soon as the rat saw everyone within the room, he began to squirm. Dumbledore saw this and levitated the rat onto the table which was surrounded by many people.

"What has _this rat_ have to do with anything? I thought there was evidence on Black," screeched Fudge in a very bird-like manner.

"This rat has everything to do with Black because the rat is Peter Pettigrew," a stunned silenced passed through the room. There was even someone who fainted toward the back. Dumbledore than raised his wand at the now squealing rat and said a verbal incantation loud and clear. "**_Novo_**_"_ and the whole room gasped as they saw not a rat on the table, but a small man.

"Peter, you traitor," whispered Remus as he lunged toward Peter but was restrained by some aurors.

"Remus, my dear friend, Black is after me, help me, he wants to kill me," said Peter as his eyes darted all over the place as he looked for a way to escape. Fortunately, he did not find one.

"LIAR," Yelled Remus, "You betrayed Lily and James after they did so much for you." Tears of bitterness ran down his face.

"But… but the Dark Lord was after me, he was going to kill me!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED, DIED LIKE THEY WOULD HAVE FOR YOU," roared Lupin. Aurors bonded Peter as they waited for someone to return with the veriteserum. They managed to keep the two former friends away from each other although it was quite a difficult task since Remus wanted to rip Peter apart. Harry watched as the scene unfolded. There wasn't anything he could do here, in front of all these people. Molly approached him again from behind and watched as he jumped, "Are you still hungry dear?"

"No, I'm alright Mrs. Weasley, thank you," he said very politely.

"I don't believe I got your name," said Mrs. Weasley. She watched him as he was reluctant to give it up. "Don't worry, I don't bite." Harry shrugged, "My name is Harry Potter, pleased to meet you," he stuck out a hand to be polite.

Their introduction was cut short as a man with a bottle came in and quickly forced Peter to drink it. Fudge stepped forward and began asking the questions that should have been asked to Sirius close to 8 years ago.

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper in place of Black and did you betray them?"

"Yes," said Peter in a monotone voice.

"Did you blow up the street full of muggles and left Black to take the blame?"

"Yes"

"Are all charges against Black your doing?" Peter stumbled over his words but the word that everyone was waiting for came out of his mouth,

"Yes."

"Black will be cleared of all charges with this new evidence," said Fudge in a state of disbelief, he couldn't believe they had the wrong man for 8 years. Fudge and all the officials, along with Peter, disapperated leaving the once crowded kitchen quite empty apart from Dumbledore, Remus, Molly, Percy and himself. Molly could not believe that the boy that stood before her was the famed Harry Potter, she had expected him to be pampered but the multiple bruises proved otherwise.

Percy did not make a single sound as he disappeared upstairs, Harry felt sorry for him. He remembered when Ron found out Scabbers was Peter.

Remus had no idea how to approach Harry but finally just put it out there. "Harry Potter, it has been almost 8 years since I last saw you," he said with a beaming smile. "Remus Lupin, your father was one of my best friends while we were still in school, along with that pathetic excuse for a friend," Harry knew Remus was referring to Peter. "I better go, my kind aren't welcome everywhere," he said with a slight smile toward Molly. Harry knew that he was referring to the fact that he was a werewolf. Even in the future werewolves weren't as accepted as Harry hoped they would be. "I have invaded your home long enough, thank you."

"Nonsense Remus, you are welcome here any time," said Molly with a smile.

"Good night, Molly, Albus, Harry," and with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Albus," said Harry, "I thank you for your help tonight, I promise everything will be explained in due time."

"I trust you, my boy, and I have no doubt that you will answer some of the questions that are in my mind," said Dumbledore with a twinkle present in his eye.

"Albus, why don't you leave the boy here, he could start getting used to magic, after all it must have been quite a shock for him." Harry smiled at Molly's concern.

"I have a boy his age, Ronald, and a girl a year younger, Ginerva, although she does prefer Ginny. It would be good for him to be in such an environment.

"I suppose there is no harm in letting him stay here until Sirius is released."

Harry nodded, he didn't know how all of this would affect everything but he hoped everything would play out for the better.

After everything calmed down at 10pm, Mrs. Weasley called down Ron to introduce him to his new room mate.

"Mum, what was all that noise, Fred and George even came to my room asking about it," said Ron before realizing there was someone else in the room.

"Ronald, this is Harry. He will be staying her with us until his Godfather is able to pick him up." Harry stared at the tall thin red head, he had forgotten how awkward Ron had looked when he was younger. He smiled at Ron who didn't seem to be pleased about being kept up. He grumbled things under his breath as he led Harry to his room. Mrs. Weasley lent him a pair of Ron's old PJs for the night even though Harry insisted he could sleep in his clothes. When the war had gone into full attack mode, Harry slept in his clothes, weapons and all concealed beneath a layer of clothing or a disillusioning charm. It wasn't the most comfortable but it kept him ready at all times.

"So what do you think about the Chudley Canons?" asked Harry as casually as he could.

"That team is BLOODY BRILLIANT!" said Ron enthusiastically. He seemed to have woken up right away. "Here you can look at all of my posters," said Ron as he seized Harry by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs. He opened the door to his room to reveal at least half the bedroom covered in posters of quidditch players. They were all in orange supporting the words Chudley Canons above each player.

"They've been my favourite team I was 4, what about you?"

"I've never had a preference but on the international stage I've always enjoyed watching the Irish." He wasn't exactly lying, he had seem them, just they weren't the same team they were now.

"Are you joking? England has the best team we've seen in years." Harry laughed, only Ron could think that someone was joking when their opinions did not match.

"By the way, I'm Ron Weasley, Number one fan of the Chudley Canons. They aren't doing that well but there is always next year."

"Harry Potter." Ron's eye's widened to the size of bludgers and managed to stutter out, "Do-do-you have it?" "Have what?" "The scar!" exclaimed Ron.

"Oh," Harry said as he lifted his bangs up to reveal a clearly defined lightning scar. At that moment, the door flew open and a red headed girl stood at the door in her night gown. 'Ginny' thought Harry. "Ron," she winced and blushed when she realized he wasn't alone in the room. His scar wasn't covered completely by his bangs and this made Ginny blush more once she realized who he was. She shut the door quickly and steps on the stairs made it known that she ran back to her room.

"Sorry about Ginny, she gets nightmares and usually sleeps in the extra bed," said Ron motioning to the bed Harry now occupied, Harry felt bad. "It's okay," said Harry not really listening to Ron, his mind was on the red head that should have been his future wife. He sighed and thought, 'At least she's still alive here and maybe everything will work out this time." He wished to hold her in his arms again but he was only a 9 year old in this world. An 18-year-old in a 9 year-olds body.

"Something wrong mate?"

"No, nothing, just thinking about tonight's events. I'm exhausted, good night Ron," said Harry rather quickly.

"Good night Harry."

He was running down the familiar dirt road leading to the Burrow, there was smoke in the distance and a good amount of it too. Harry knew what had happened but he kept running hoping that the out come would be different this time. The sweat collected on his forehead as the burrow came into view. Engulfed in flames that spat ambers into the dark night, above the building was the well known skull with a snake. He turned to the woods near by to hopefully find some survivors but he remembered the scream that was caught in his throat everytime he turned onto that road. There, hanging from the large tree were the bodies of Molly and Arthur Weasley, throats slashed and their clothes covered in blood. On their faces was the scream that never left their throats, Harry collapsed staring at the bodies, underneath were these words written in smeared, fresh blood, "Blood traitors will always get what they have coming."

Harry woke up in a cold sweat; it wasn't possible to still have these dreams. These things never happened here, they were alive and well. Harry sat up catching his breath, wiping the sweat that formed on his brow. Harry assumed that these dreams followed him because it was he who found the bodies and having a second family ripped away from him was engraved into his very existence, his very soul. Every death had become a burden for him to bear, he always blamed himself even though others said there was no way he could have prevented what was going to happen. Harry slowly regained his composure as his breathing slowed, he wanted to get to Godric's Hollow as soon as he could, so that no one would see him this weak. The fact that he was a child once again did not help. It looked at the clock to discover it was still the middle of the night, 4am, he did not have to be up for at least another 4 hours but his mind would not sub come to the slumber. He decided that he would get back into shape; Harry got up and started to run. He ran away from the memories, or the future that lay ahead, he swore to himself he would never let that happen again. Never.

**Well another chapter up! This is a lot faster than expected; hopefully the next one will be up soon can't guarantee it since I have like 5-6 projects in school right now :S. And one word… REVIEW!**


	4. Changing Tides and Disturbing the Dead

_Yay Chapter Four, sorry it took so long…I've been rather busy. For the last three Chapters I forgot to thank everyone for their reviews! Thanks! And since the pairing of GinnyHarry has come into question, if you want to see any other pairing (not slash, sorry I don't do slash… at least not yet) please leave a pairing name when you review! H/Hr, HP/NT ,or keep it GWHP. What ever wins I will and work it into the story. It doesn't even have to be Harry Potter, if you want to see Hermione and Snape in the future leave it in a review. I can't promise it will end up in the story but I'll try. I have a second story in the wings (well more some notes on a piece of paper) and the pairing will __not__ be HPGW. Also I hope this chapter is better written, (constructive criticism is welcome!) On to the story! _

----------------------------

Harry slowed and stopped at the entrance of the enchanted forest that lay not too far from the burrow, about 5km. He had meditated there; it was sort of his private place. He lay down on the grass catching his breath after a rigorous amount of exercise; he wasn't used to this sort of training, what 10 year old would be? He listened to the nature around him, the birds chirping and even the wind that whispered in his ear. His eyes closed with a smile on his face and began meditating to find his magical core, to become in tune with it as he once was.

"Hey Harry!" yelled Ron. "Where have you been? Its almost after breakfast and I'm starving!"

Harry opened his eyes which were filled with laughter, Ron never changed, food was still the first thing on his mind. "Around, I had some stuff to take care of," he said as he stood up, he was surprised that Ron had even managed to find him, the fact that he did not sense it shocked him more. During that short period of time when he was being trained by Moody, he was told to be cautious of everything. He took that lesson to heart, if he had not been so foolish the first time around, Sirius wouldn't have died. Ever since then, he focused on every little detail. By his second teacher, a centaur, he was taught that meditation kept his magical reserves expanding and kept all the magic he had under control.

"Come on," yelled Ron who was now running just ahead of him. Harry snapped out of his day dream and grinned. "Well, let's see who can make it back first, I'll bet you a chocolate frog!" The pair took off running, back to the burrow, the place that held Harry's fantasized life and Ron's breakfast.

This began a repetitive routine for Harry, much like the one he had when he was training to defeat Voldemort. The days passed quickly, Harry spent the days laughing which made them pass even faster. He got to know the Weasleys as well as he did in his past. He befriended Ginny earlier in this time realizing that she was never shy, only embarrassed around him when she had her crush. It was really more of a fantasized crush more then anything, she had fallen in love with boy-who-lived every since she was a young girl. Her brothers had always taunted her so she ran out of the room anytime he was there. It was not till later that she loved Harry, the real Harry. He, Ron and Ginny had all become close friends and enjoyed playing pranks on the rest of the family; some of their pranks even gave the twins a run for their money. They had become like the next generation marauders, but Harry never really mentioned it.

Harry woke up realizing July 31st came around very quickly. He didn't care much for his birthday; it just meant he was officially 19 in the future but only 10 years old here. There wasn't anything exciting happening this year; he still had a full year until he received his letter to Hogwarts. Bloody hell, how he couldn't wait for that particular day. Although nothing amusing or dangerous was going on, Harry decided this would be the perfect excuse to get his next necromancer stone; all he had to do was convince the Weasleys to take him to Diagon Alley and let him wander about. After all, who could resist a 10 year old wizard with his best puppy face? His next idea was to some how get some books from his home library. This was a top priority but what he really longed was to talk to Flaza, Godric and Rowena. He couldn't just bring home a phoenix, let alone as one as beautiful as Flaza. He knew he could talk to her through his master-pet connection but that wasn't the same.

He longed to gain knowledge, to learn things from his private library. While training, he had pretty much read every book in Hogwarts, except for those that were banded, destroyed or just very rare. Professor Dumbledore had even given him permission to enter the restricted section any time he wanted to. Harry sighed as he got up at 5am and dragged his feet to the washroom. He picked up his red toothbrush and began brushing his teeth, his eyes narrowed. He stood staring hard into the mirror looking at what appeared to be him; the several weeks since he had begun working out had done a number to his body. Where there was once nothing, there was now nice muscle beginning to form, biceps, abs, Harry had the whole package. Although he probably would admit that it looked weird having such a nice body on some one so young, Harry really didn't care. It felt like his old body, the one that let him take down a 100 death eaters in one go. He threw on some clothes and headed downstairs to the empty kitchen, no one was up until at least 6:30am, Mrs.Weasley usually came down then. He grabbed a single apple and headed outside where the sun was only beginning to come up. He took a breath and began to count the number of sit ups.

It was about 3 hours later, around 8:30am, that Harry realized his body had had enough for one day. He stood up after finishing his latest rep of push ups and relaxed; he felt all the tension leave his body as the rejuvenation potions enter his veins. The sun was now brightly shinning, it was the beginning of a beautiful day. Harry, now feeling the effects of just having an apple for breakfast, decided to head in for a real Weasley breakfast. Walking through the front yard, Harry knew something was up; it was too quiet with all the Weasleys home. He prepared his mind for an attack, forgetting that this time was still safe, unaffected by Voldemort's tortures. He moved slowly and cautiously toward the door and listened to hear Ginny murmuring in the kitchen. This meant that everything was fine. Harry straightened up and walked casually into the kitchen.

"SURPRISE," came a deafening yell from at least 8 people. Harry gapped at the sight, all the Weasleys together smiling, and truly happy. It had been a long time. Even Charlie and Bill were there, he had not met them before hand in this world but smiled warmly at the two elder Weasley brothers. "Wow," he managed with a smile, in truth he had not been expecting anything like this, he had told no one it was his birthday. "Thanks everyone," he added quite meekly, despite having parties before hand, he never got used to them. The only real one he had had been last year, when he had turned 18, before he was always at the Dursley's or in seclusion because of his maturation.

"Are you going to open presents or not?" blurted out Ronald as impatient as ever, Harry just grinned at Ron's reaction. "Ronald! Mind those manners!" said Mrs. Weasley as she whacked the back of Ron's hand with her wand. Ron recoiled and rubbed his hand, a scowl on his face present and a nice, red reminder on his hand.

"Really, you didn't need to do this for me; you've already done a lot for me"

"Oh but we insist dear," said Molly as she handed Harry a large package. "I'm sorry Arthur isn't here but the Ministry called him in again." Harry nodded,

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, I understand, it's not like I haven't met him." Harry had met him the previous week, the only difference between the Arthur he met back in the original time was that this one had a little more hair on his head. The first conversation consisted of muggles and how they lived, Harry didn't mind explaining everything, he was just happy to be in the presence of everyone again.

After opening all the presents and eating a satisfying breakfast, he let Ron go through everything he got. Ron's eyes scanned everything, the _Berti Bott's every flavour beans_ from the twins, A Hogwart's History from Percy, Ron gave him a book on Quidditch and Mrs. Weasley gave him a dark green sweater with an H on the front.

"Hey Harry! You missed this one," yelled Ron as he threw a small package at Harry. His hand reacted instantly as he caught the package just before it hit the ground.

"Awesome Harry! That was some catch,"

"Yup, next time be a little more careful!" ignoring the fact that his catch was worthy of a good seeker's.

Harry placed the package right before his eyes, examining it and found a small note hidden beneath a flap of gold wrapping paper. _Happy B-Day, _read Harry in rather sloppy writing as he pulled it off and set it aside. He opened it carefully to reveal a small prototype of the Nimbus 2000, much like the one he had of his Firebolt.

He knew it was from Ginny and ran out of the room before Ron even realized what the present was. He found the young red head girl working in the garden, her hair shimmering in the sun. He walked up behind her and gave her a big bear hug, he was resisting the temptation to kiss because he knew it was inappropriate at their ages right now, 9 and 10. She blushed, "I'm glad you liked it Harry, it took a long time to find it-" The rest of her sentence was inaudible thanks to Ron's shouts.

"Harry, HARRY, come here quick!" He glanced at Ginny sympathetically who nodded for him to go and he walked back to the building. Ron was at the door looking at the two people that were approaching the burrow. One was unmistakably Dumbledore will the other looked very pale and sickly, his clothes hung off his body and his hair was all over his face. Harry smiled, he recognized that look anywhere, it was Sirius. His heart leapt in his chest and waited for the two to come inside. Dumbledore's eyes met his, his had the trademark twinkle that seemed to be always present. Harry's eyes then shifted to the other wizard who's eyes were dark and haunted but that wasn't his fault, Harry looked at him, the lingering aura that Azkaban had was clinging to him. He had probably just gotten out.

"Harry, you've grown so much since I saw you last time, well you were only 1 at the time and running around everywhere," laughed Sirius as Harry blushed. 'Great, I free him just to get tormented by humiliating baby stories.' In truth he was grateful to have his Godfather back. "This is the best birthday present ever," muttered Harry as he hugged in which caught Sirius by surprise. Harry realized what he did and blushed even deeper red than before. Sirius threw a bag at him. "We stopped at the Dursley's before, you didn't have much stuff." "Yeah, they weren't the greatest relatives," scowled Harry.

"Harry, I believe you have some explaining to do," said Dumbledore.

"I believe you are right, professor, let us step outside for a moment," muttered Harry regaining his composure and motion for only the older wizard to follow,

"Harry, wait!" called Sirius as Harry and Dumbledore stepped aside, "Kiddo, where do you want to live?"

"Godric's Hollow," came the instant answer,

"Are you sure, I mean your parents-" said a shocked Sirius, he never thought that Harry would want to live in the very spot his parents were murdered.

"Sirius, we should celebrate their life, and not mourn their death, they gave hope to so many people. I'll go with the headmaster so he can restore the building,"

"Do what you want Harry, as long as Albus agrees. I'll be enjoying the sun, I haven't seen it in many years," said Sirius as he turned his head toward the light coming from the window. Dumbledore and Harry left the burrow and a happy Sirius, Molly was shocked about having the ex-convict in her kitchen but seemed to accept it remembering the night all the aurors and the minister were here.

They climbed to a high hill and from there apperated, Harry stood behind the tall headmaster so that no one from the burrow would see him apperate.

The two landed at the end of the small village, they had to walk from there. Their pace was a rather slow one as the two talked.

"I'll take care of the place since only a true Potter can take care of the place."

"Harry, you shouldn't be doing magic, they'll be able to detect you," Albus said as he looked at the boy. Harry looked back at the older wizard and smiled, "I'm ashamed that you don't recall," he shock his head in mock disappointment. "The tracking devices are placed on children's souls, not how old their body is," Dumbledore smiled, "Sometimes I think you aren't as old as you really are, but don't you need a wand?" Harry answered although his mind was not on his magic, it was on trying to stay calm while he opened his parent's graves again. It was hard enough the first time, but now he was an emotional child and he didn't know how he would react. He hid all these doubts beneath a mask of confidence.

"Wandless magic, my dear Albus," was all he said as he sped his pace up a little more. "How did your know about Sirius,"

"I learned about Sirius in my third year, he was still in Azkaban then. He had escaped and since many still thought he was a Voldemort supporter, everyone thought he was coming after me. After some help from my father's invisibility cloak, I found out from a conversation between Minerva and Cornelius that he was my Godfather. Later on I found out he was innocent. We captured Pettigrew at the Shrieking Shack with the help of Remus but he escaped when we left the building, it was the night of the full moon," Harry said while lowering his eyes and shaking his head. "Remus transformed and Sirius protected us to the best of his ability, he was injured severely and eventually the dementors found him. Using a time turning, Hermione Granger and I saved him and from then on he was on the run."

Dumbledore thought over the story, "Dementors at Hogwarts? I assume you were affected severely,"

"I collapsed every time they came too close, we had a quidditch match that year when they appeared, I slipped into unconsciousness and fell almost 200 feet from my broom. After that Remus taught me how to do the patronus charm,"

"You learned the patronus charm at the age 13? An amazing feat," muttered Dumbledore, Harry heard something about him being 19 or 20 when he mastered it

"What about Lord Voldemort and how many times did you defy him?"

"I defeated him just hours before I chose to redo everything, all the deaths were the result of the last battle," Harry paused for a moment, "I met with him 6 times."

Dumbledore stared in awe at the boy, defying the dark lord not just 3 times like his parents but 6 times and at such a young age.

"Now since that is cleared up may we return to the task at hand?" Dumbledore nodded as he noticed that they had stopped walking. Harry said nothing more as he approached the fence surrounding the area and stared at the rumble that lay before him. His breath was shallow; he didn't want to do because it was tearing a piece of him apart. He repeated in his mind that it was necessary.

"I'm sorry," his voice just above a whisper, he was apologizing a lot these days, mainly for allowing everyone to die. He conjured a beautiful, single, red rose and lay it on the fence before he walked onto the property and worked on the rubble.

Dumbledore stared at the boy, he saw the longing in his gestures before realizing that some where inside he was still aching for his parents and a family that he loved. 'He must have lost a lot,' thought Dumbledore.

"You have no idea," whispered Harry into the wind as a tear ran down his face. He smiled weakly as he remember the mirror of erised sometimes wishing that they were alive and proud of all that he had done. With a flick of the wrist, part of the rumble rebuilt itself. Albus walked up to the boy and lay a hand on his shoulder, "Harry, you don't have to do this alone…again," Harry's head snapped at the word again, by his eyes showed no indication that he understood. First the main rooms were fixed, the bed rooms followed by many invisible rooms that Harry wished to remain private.

He placed some wards on the house. Finally, he cast an illusion charm so that from the outside the place would still appear untouched since that faithful night. He invited his professor in and frowned that he did not have Dobby, the poor elf was still with the Malfoys. In the future Harry let him serve him because he had grown fond of the elf despite everything he had done in Harry's life. He did everything well and made some of the best tasting tea. Harry retreated to the kitchen boiled some water, set out some china and levitated it to the main room where Harry saw Dumbledore getting too close to the room that contained Godric's and Rowena's portraits. Fortunately he was only examining some of the many objects in that room.

"Would you like some tea, Albus?" asked Harry gently placing the tray on the table. "Raspberry I assume?" asked Harry, while Dumbledore looked at the china set and chuckled, "You know me too well," he said as he sat down.

After passing sometime chatting, Albus went and got Sirius who was astounded by what had been done to the building, it was practically in its original state.

"Sirius, I'll take my leave, you and Harry have a lot to catch up on " said Dumbledore as he turned to leave the house, his eyes twinkling as usual. "Watch the boy," he will prove to be quite the handful." With a swish of the cloak he was gone; Harry had keyed him into the wards to allow him to pass through,

"Strange man that Dumbledore, strange but brilliant and usually right," said Sirius as he looked curiously at Harry and then at the clock. "Go to bed Harry, its starting to get late." He realized that he was right, what he thought was only a few hours had been practically the whole day.

"You're a growing boy and you need your sleep." Harry sighed, dragged his feet upstairs waiting for Sirius to go to bed so he could see his ancestors, Flaza, who had probably sensed the placed had been rebuilt and his library.

_I'm sorry this took so long to get up but here it is, please pick a pairing from Harry for the future, I would prefer one of the following: HP/NT, HPHG or even keep it HPGW but I've kind of stopped liking that pairing… but if you want I can continue writing it with that pairing. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, lots of stuff to do as usual and last but not least_

_PLEASE REVIEW! ___


	5. A refreshing breeze

ARGH I am so mad! This is the third time I had to type this stupid chapter up, I HATE MY COMPUTER! Ok sorry, but I am annoyed. More importantly I forgot the disclaimer on my last chap so if I ever forget one again, this is the one to view:

**Disclaimer**: Yes I own everything including HARRY POTTER! MUAHAHAHA [lightning bolt comes down and burns HouseholicMD to a crisp I guess not…stupid gods [gets struck again

Alright here is the pairing race right now

GinnyHarry-8

TonksHarry-7

HermioneHarry-3

Or something like that, I'm leaning heavily toward Tonks but then again its still a whiles off until I post a chapter that confirms anything and my opinion will change like a millions times before then. Ok I've rambled on enough! On to the story!

HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER

That night was an extremely busy one, the order members kept popping in and out. They all came to apologize for thinking he was guilty followed by a round of celebratory drinks. At around 11pm, Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody were the first to drop in, they were drinking lots of Fire Whiskey and singing songs that Harry was not familiar with. In the future Harry was a drinker, he could hold his liquor and was quite proud of it, Hermione and Ron on the other hand, usually passed out after the 6th shot but as Harry thought about it, there was really nothing to sing about, just to drink the miseries of the world away. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about what was to come.

At about midnight, it was many of the Hogwarts teachers that came in, the ones that were in the order or were his teachers during his time at Hogwarts. All of them were apologizing for their judgement and some of them were even crying about how they had thought that Sirius could betray his own best friend and brother. Harry sat on the stairs near by to listen to the chatter as his hand knocked down fingers every time he heard a familiar voice,

"Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, Snape and," he inhaled sharply as a smile crept onto his face. "Professor McGonagall." She was one of the few people that survived until the end, or to what Harry called 'the last battle.' She had taught him well, and one of these peculiar lessons involved animagus training, that was one of many things Harry was truly grateful for from her. It was because of her that they had won the war although in the end, Harry had considered it a tremendous loss. He closed his eyes briefly as his last memory of her came flooding back like a river, it was one Harry wished to never, ever relive.

_**/Flash Back/**_

Harry was dancing around the curses that were flung at him; he threw up shields and matched each curse for curse. He then strung together 12 or 13 curses as he launched them all in different directions. His hand wiped the sweat from his brow as the 10 death eaters around him fell simultaneously to the ground with an inelegant 'thud.' The breath he held was let out, those were probably the 100th or so death eaters he had taken out tonight. This was not practice duel any more, those weren't animated dummies that fell to the ground, they were once alive just like he is. Voldemort had slowly been taking over the wizarding world ever since his return to his body, as his riches and knowledge increased, his army had grown considerably in size but somehow Harry and the light side had managed to keep their numbers down. 'Stupid money and power hungry creatures,' thought Harry as he killed a nearby vampire with a golden sun charm. He was tired, he had taken out most of the top death eaters early on and those battles had drained him, "Please let me have some potions left," he muttered as he wearily looked down at his bracelet. 'Shit,' the potion stones were practically empty, he was running low, dangerously low on everything he had. He wouldn't be able to heal anymore wounds. He gripped his wand tightly since he now knew that was all he had to depend on, that was what protected him from certain death. He took a breath to let his body have a short break because the fighting would continue at any moment.

Those once innocent green eyes were alert but they wandered to every battle that was being fought quite a distance away, they particularly landed on someone he had come to respect a lot over the past several years, his former transfiguration teacher and Hogwart's present headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. He watched with pride as she gracefully dodged the death eaters' incoming curses, their faces were contorted in frustration as another one of them fell to the headmistress. Within seconds Harry's smile fell as he saw what was coming, a large troll, one that rivalled giant's height at 12 or meters had caught a glimpse of the death eaters failing and charged toward Minerva, Harry ran as fast as his legs would carry him but the troll was faster leaping toward the scene. This troll was not stupid like many of their kind were. Voldemort had chosen only the best of the best for his army, he wouldn't settle for anything less, each race had been slaughtered by the thousands just so Voldemort could find the best to add to his 'collection'. Horror and anger filled Harry's features as the death eaters smirked and backed away watching Minerva step back and throw curses at the troll. They just rebound harmlessly off the thick skin.

'Those bastards! They know no one can take on that size of a troll alone!' He watched and ran as the troll lifted its massive club over its head, McGonagall threw hexes hoping to at least slow the creature down until Harry had arrived, she had seen him running from the corner of her eye. For Harry, it all passed in slow motion as the troll swung the massive club hitting her straight on, her body flew through the air like a rag doll and hit the ground with a deafening crack. Harry's anger boiled, in his anguish he yelled, and the ground below shook violently. Harry had called upon the elements; many of those who had seen Harry use this ability against them in battle never again saw the light of day. The earth parted, sending those who had left the battle with Minerva falling toward the fiery pits of lava below. Moments later a massive molten lava hand emerged and grabbed the troll, it was innerving as the troll let out a very human like scream as his body was covered in severe burns. With a wave of his own hand, the hand retreated into the fissure with the troll in grasp; the crack closed leaving their painful deaths to the imagination.

Harry did not notice that all battles stopped momentarily as he had opened the ground. The chaos ensued as he fell to the ground beside his teacher to find her still breathing and alert. "Harry," she whispered, her eyes were already fading, "Help your friends, they are the ones that need to live!" her voice held sternness, but to Harry, it was only a shadow of her usual self. She took a breath to only cough up blood a moment later. "My life has been long, I have seen happiness, your friends and you are the ones that need to see the sun again."

"Please stop speaking Minerva, just for a moment," he begged her as he used a diagnostic spell, the damage was worse than he imagined and much to his horror, he had found that some of the curses that actually did hit her would prevent healing spells from working He let her head rest on her lap as he tried to heal her injures hoping that some kind of miracle would occur, "Episky Maximus."

"Harry don't waste your time on me," she said as she struggled to turn her head, her eyes were staring in the distance. Harry looked up to see Ron approaching with no arm below his left elbow; his right hand carried the blood drenched arm.

"Ron, over here!" the panic was beginning to set into his voice. Ron nodded and stumbled over to Harry, the blood loss was getting bad. Harry watch as his best mate struggled to get to him, Harry was scared now, he had fought so many battles and he was more terrified than ever before. Suddenly, a slicing spell came out of no where, and it was headed right toward Ron. Harry cast a wandless shield hoping that even in his weakened state; the shield would be enough to at least rebound the dark spell. The two met in mid air, for a second Harry had thought it worked but then, the dark spell ripped the shield to nothing. Ron never saw it coming, Harry's scream never left his mouth as he watched as his best friend's head rolled off his body and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Now Harry had lost his best friend and his closest teacher was dying in his arms and he couldn't do anything about it. His blood ran cold and his ears filled with heartless laughter.

"Look where you are now Potter!" The laugh just mocked him to no end, out of the shadows came Voldemort, a deadly grin lodged on his face. No wonder his shield didn't block it, Voldemort looked like he had come out to play, there wasn't a single scratch on him.

"YOU!" Harry hissed, his anger and hate boiled over the cauldron edge. It was him; he had taken away his parents, his closest friends, ruined almost every year of school and destroyed his innocence at such a young age. If it wasn't for him, Harry would be happy with parents and family that loved him dearly. It was because of his followers that he had lost almost everyone dear to him.

"Harry," Minerva whispered, Harry had almost forgotten she was there, "Take the rest of my life energy, let it revive you so you can fulfil your destiny and defeat the man that lies before us." Harry opened his mouth but before he could say anything, "This is not a time to refuse, just accept it and remember me in a better future." She smiled at him as she cast a non-verbal spell, they were both shrouded in a blue light, her sparkling green eyes began to fade at an alarming rate. Voldemort stood by and watched the transaction with bitterness in his eyes, something that Harry never understood.

"Thank you Harry, you have done more than anyone ever expected of you, watch over the new Hogwarts students and love and care for them just as I have come to care for you. Farewell Harry, my son, and good luck."

Her eyes closed and her breathing stopped, Harry knew she was gone. Harry gently placed McGonagall's body on the ground and stood up to his full height; no longer did he fear death. He had something to fight for and if it was destiny's choice for him to lose, "So be it," he said loudly. He looked up as emerald eyes met crimson. It was time to fulfil the prophecy, to get his revenge and to listen to those who had passed on, it was now or never, it was time to face Voldemort.

_**/End of Flashback/**_

Harry opened his eyes to find them blurred with tears, his hand brushed them away quickly and he put a smile on as he tip-toed down the stairs pretending to be curious as any 10-year should be. In reality he was seeing everyone who was dead in the future. He strolled into the kitchen and passed several people as he opened up the fridge and got some milk. There were many adults at the table, they all seemed to be focused and quiet for the moment being. They had gotten considerably louder as the night progressed. The only two sober ones appeared to be Snape and McGonagall who sat in the opposite corner, Harry had felt their eyes on him ever since he walked into the kitchen. He took his time and then finally turned around and spoke,

"Good Morning Professors McGonagall and Snape," he said kindly, he didn't even bother to introduce himself to the others since they were too engrossed in a game of exploding snap. He had also hoped to get off on the right foot with Snape this time; he had proved to be quite the ally before he was killed. The two professors looked at each other questioningly before they answered,

"Ah, young Harry, shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Minerva.

"Oh, you try sleeping with a bunch of intoxicated adults playing exploding snap," mocked Harry and the two professors, much to Harry's surprise, laughed.

"We apologize for their behaviour, it is rather a _celebration,_" Snape sneered as he looked at Harry. Harry saw what was going through his mind; he was fighting to see if he was Lily's child or James'. The table in front of them roared in laughter before it quieted down again.

"Yes Severus, no matter what you think, it IS a celebration."

"And you two are not in on it because?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Someone has to be logical, how would everyone get home in the morning? Or would you prefer to have a litter of drunken adults in your living room?" huffed Minerva.

"She means it is our turn to be the escorts, you know as well as I Minerva, we both want to be in on the fun," chuckled Snape, as he leaned forward toward Harry. "Just between you and me, she can hold her liquor despite her size, drink early kid because I want to see someone out drink her before my life ends." Harry chuckled, he had already out drunk her once but it wasn't easy, he was barely standing after the challenge.

"Severus," her cheeks had gained a bit of red colouring. "He does not need to know about his future professors."

"I'll try sir," he said as he felt Snape probe his mind lightly, he threw up some scenes from the Dursleys and felt the probe disappear. 'Interesting,' thought Harry.

He smiled at the two professors, "I think I'll head back to my room, Good night," he bowed lightly shocking both of the people sitting before him. He scurried out of the room but instead of heading back upstairs, he quitely slipped into the room with Godric, Rowena and Flaza's perch.

Meanwhile back in the Kitchen

Two professors were discussing a young raven haired boy.

"He is quite polite for his age," admitted Snape, "but that can always change, he could always become his _father,"_ spat Snape.

"Severus, you must learn children are not their parents, you must not blame the boy for his father's actions. Also he is much more like Lily in his personality and his eyes, they are identical to hers." Snape flinched slightly.

"But how did he know us?" he said diverting the conversation away from Lily. "That is the question to be asked… but from what Sirius said earlier, the boy is quite the book worm," muttered McGonagall. "He's probably a Ravenclaw in the making," she sighed, she had hoped for another Gryffindor Potter.

"You always had a soft spot for those trouble makers, hoping for another one? Well, in my opinion you will get him, he just walked into a room full of strangers and began talking to them. It doesn't matter if you read about them in books, they are still strangers,"

"But did you see his eyes?" asked Minerva again.

"What do they have to do with what house he is going to be in? That fact they were green is important? Is he now going to be a Slytherin?" he chuckled at the other teacher who he thought had finally lost it, Potters were never Slytherins.

"No, no such thing, they were mature, too mature to be a 10 year old. No, I don't think it matters that he is Harry Potter, I think he hides more than he shows. Those eyes are like a soldier's after he has returned from war, I do know that look Severus, so many around me had it during the Grindelwald war…" she trailed off. Severus looked at her curiously as he agreed with her for the most part except he didn't really know about the eyes. He saw what his mind held but surely that could not cause a child to be so… war like. He sympathized slightly with the child for he was raised much like that; the beatings were constant in his youth. Normally he would be very cruel to a child; especially the offspring of his enemy but something was just…off. 'Maybe, just maybe, the Potter child isn't his father,' thought Snape behind a mask of indifference.

McGonagall looked at him and paused, waiting for some kind of retort, but to her surprise, it never came. Maybe Snape agreed there was something unusual about the boy. McGonagall sighed as the two pushed all those questions aside; hopefully they would get an answer when he came to Hogwarts the following year.

Back in the Secret Room

Harry entered the room, it was a rather small room painted gold and blue, in the opposite corner was Flaza's perch, the one she could not get to before he had opened up the house. But Harry was not interested in the colour of the room or the perch, his attention was turned toward the two blank paintings on the wall. Harry had learned that the paintings went blank when the last descendent who knew about them had passed on. Harry had thought that it was his father but he wasn't completely sure. He stood in front of the two paintings and smiled knowing exactly what to do, the first time was a little more difficult but eventually he had figured it out. He then spoke in a loud clear voice:

"I, Harry James Potter, solemnly swear I am a Potter by blood, the only heir of James Markus Potter and the last of Rowena's and Godric's blood." Well that was one reason Harry thought his father knew about it because the saying was very similar to the marauder's map. A voice came out of no where but Harry was not frightened at all, "What form does your animagus take?"

"I have four forms, one representing each of the great houses of Hogwarts," once Harry had completed his animagus training, he learned that the parseltongue gift was his own, not something he had received from Voldemort. It was his snake animagus that had allowed him to converse with serpents. The voice seemed to accept the answer as the only indication was the paintings. They had begun to stir; the colours began to form a picture until there was a man in one and a woman in the other. They had slowly become more vivid until the man's eyes began to flutter open. They opened with some difficultly as if he had been hit on the head with something very heavy. The woman, on the other hand, had come to quite quickly and was now beaming at the child before her. After a moment, the man's eyes came into focus and there was now a smile playing at his lips.

"Ah, young Harry! I haven't seen you since your father brought you in here almost 9 years ago, you look just like your father, except those eyes, they definitely aren't a Potter's, I would remember such vivid eyes. I am Godric Gryffindor at your service," ended Godric. "And I am Rowena Ravernclaw-Gryffindor," said the woman very soothingly reminding Harry of what a shock he got when he first found out that he was the heir of two Hogwart's founders. Her voice had managed to calm him down within minutes. Harry smiled sweetly, thinking this would be a rather appropriate time to bring in Flaza, he called out to her and within moments she appeared in a spectacular silver flame and landed on the nearby bronze perch.

This caused Godric to frown and Rowena to look puzzled, Flaza had picked the worst possible time to come in but that made them both think. She never came into that room unless either of them called her. He turned to his wife who just shook her head.

"No need to be so confused Godric," Harry chuckled, "Flaza has been mine for some time now." With that he launched into his life story, for him it had been a huge burden to take off his shoulders, even if he was only taking to portraits. He told them about his life before Hogwarts, how he found out he was a wizard, a year by year retelling of his Hogwart's adventures and up to the moments just before he transported his soul back 9 years. It was about three in the morning after everything was explained, Harry had talked for almost 3 straight hours and for the first time he saw Godric speechless. Rowena smiled weakly at him, she felt for the boy and everything he had to live through.

"Well, since you got to the point, I believe we should help you more than we did last time, I, Godric Gryffindor, present to you the ring of the elementals." Harry's eyes widened to the size of orbs as a ancient chest appeared from the shadows. It was a dark mahogany brown and there were scenes of battles engraved into the panels. There were also the four animals of Hogwarts engraved on the lid. Harry knew that this chest itself did not just hold the ring, for it was far too big for such a small item. He unlocked the chest with Godric's instructions despite the fact that Rowena had been the one that enchanted it. He lifted the lid with a lot of effort to find his eyes resting on many treasures. There were many things he was able to put names to; Merlin's staff, King Arthur's sword Excalibur, the Amulet of Angelona, an elfish amulet that possessed amazing healing power, but the thing that intrigued him most was atrum messor, the legendary resurrection sword. Rumours had it that it was a sword that death himself once carried until it fell from the heavens. It could bring back the dead, something no other magic could do. Harry thought bitterly why Godric had not given this to him before, he could have saved everyone, he could have won without having to start again. He took out his anger on the near by wall as he punched it, leaving a gapping crater. "Why? Godric, why?" he whispered as tears fell down his cheeks, the second time he was crying in one night.

Godric looked at him sadly, "Harry, I had my reasons, people have lost most of the information on this sword, it's very tragic to the one who wields it."

"How is that possible? It is a sword of light, one that will banish death!"

"It isn't that simple, Harry, it is a reaper sword. Once you take it, you become apart of death itself, you may revive people but for every person you bring back, one must take its place. If you do not fulfil that task, your own soul will slowly be ripped apart, piece by piece until death has claimed you for himself." He sighed; he would have willingly sacrificed himself to save all those other lives. He slipped on the gold elements ring and instantly felt a connection that fed his magic. He carefully inspected the ring before finally smiling; maybe this would be one piece that would make a difference this time.

"Thank you Godric," he sighed, the weariness evident in his voice, "I believe I should head to bed before Sirius realizes that I am absent, although, I do believe that won't be till morning." Godric nodded and so did Rowena who had stayed quiet for most of the affair. He left the room closing the door quietly; he had a lot of information to digest. Glancing at the clock he realized how much time had passed, it was now almost 4am! Even if the adults were still loud down stairs, he could probably fall asleep now. He went up the stairs to catch a glimpse of Snape and McGonagall, both looking every sour now, it was only so long you could stay awake without being cranky. Harry watched as Minerva summoned some coffee for herself and her sober companion who scowled while muttering something. Harry thought he said, "Potions work better," and Minerva's answer just confirmed it. "It tastes better, sugar?" she asked as he hand him the cup.

Harry went up the stairs dragging his feet, he entered his room and as soon as his head hit the pillow, his head was plagued with questions and past occurrences. It wasn't a pleasant night but then again when was it without magical potions? Much to his luck he had managed to get at least several hours of sleep.

HARRY POTTER HARRY POTTER

_There you go! My longest chapter yet ;D. Some of the things mentioned in this chapter will play a large roll later on so don't forget about them. The last bit was a bit rushed so if you see any errors that I missed please tell me and I will try to correct them. This is NOT a SSMM, they are just FRIENDS, I just had to clear that up. I hope to post another chapter soon but I have a lot of stuff coming up in school so don't expect too much. And finally, please review!_

_HouseholicMD_

_PS. New episode of House tomorrow :D on Fox in Canada and the States! _


	6. Christmas Joy Part 1

Yay

_Sorry about the long break, been busy but I'm finally done! Yay summers here! This chapter is longer to make up for the absence.) Anyway, well yeah this isn't the smartest thing Harry has done and its not original… yet. Give him a break, he was in grief. I have some large plans that will have you begging for more but that's when everything really separates from canon and it's a while off)… sorry it just works that way. Once again, now I am questioning whether I want a pairing, right now he's only 10 so I have time and I'll leave the options open. Story time! _

**Disclaimer:** I shall use a time turner and make summer last a billion years! Muahahaha, then again I don't own a time turner, just like I don't own Harry Potter.

HARRY POTTER

Fall flew by rather quickly, Harry was at the Weasley's a lot of the time. Some times they played Quidditch, others they just hung around with each other. While he was at home, he submersed himself in books where no one could find him for hours on end. Sirius noticed that Harry disappeared a lot, only coming out during meal time. Harry's godfather wasn't stupid, he had been at Godric's Hollow enough to know that the place was larger than it seemed, a lot larger. He actually knew where some of the hidden rooms were but he could not access them without a Potter's permission. Although Harry didn't know it, Sirius himself disappeared often, to where? Only Sirius knew.

When Harry had gotten into a routine, he stuck to it, no matter what the weather, and today it was snowing. It was the first snow of the season. A gentle snow fell, blanketing the world in white. As Harry stepped into its path, he felt the snow melt as it touched his skin. A shiver was sent through his whole body, his black hair slowly became covered in white. He picked up his foot and began to jog; it was a day just like this when he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all had their final day without fighting. The cold air burned his throat as he slowed down and paused, leaning against a magnificent tree. The tears came before he knew it, and they slowly fell to the ground as frozen crystals. It had felt like so long ago, but that much time had yet to pass. His vision blurred as his thoughts became lost, lost to a world that no longer existed and one he hoped never will.

Flash back 

_The snow had been falling gently, still crisp and untouched upon the earth. Fate had given them a short break, yes it was only a break because they all knew the peace was not going to last much longer. People held their breath waiting and planning for the death eaters to strike. The wizard world had become empty, many had left in search of new homes, and others had already given the ultimate sacrifice. _

_They were still standing, their blood still ran through their veins and their hearts still beat. The golden trio and Ginny were the strongest of their age; it was no surprise when they were instantly sent to the front lines the moment they graduated. Harry picked up the snow and gently patted it before he threw it at Ginny,_

_"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed as she rubbed her head. Harry merely smiled to his beloved before quickly and silently conjuring up one behind her. **WHACK**, now it hit her in the back. "Harry James Potter, you cease that this instant!" Ron and Hermione merely giggled and glanced at each other before their hands twined themselves together. Ron, unknown to the girls, had been trying to find the right way to propose to Hermione. He had been spending most of the previous nights in Harry's room muttering phrases under his breath; the small diamond ring was bought two months ago._

"_Come on Ginny, relax," another snowball hit her in the head. _

"_Bloody Harry Potter and his bloody wandless abilities," she growled as she bent over and picked up a snowball. She finally threw the snowball and Harry ducked lazily as he pointed and laughed._

"_You dare laugh Potter?" Her wand was now drawn, a flick of the wand caused the snow to make itself into snowballs. Harry paused looking curious for a moment but quickly regretted it as a swish and flick later, he was pelted with snowballs. _

_Five minutes and some curse words later, Harry's hands branched up in defeat as the other couple laughed at the immaturity of the two. "Temper, temper, temper!" mocked Harry as the walk resumed but it seemed Ginny chose to ignore the comment. Her arms rapped around Harry and she drew him close, her head resting on his shoulder, "I love being together like this." The trio nodded in solemn agreement as the snow continued to fall, covering their foot prints one by one. "This can all be taken away at the blink of an eye," whispered Hermione. "Don't think about that, love," said Ron as he kissed her head. _

"_Yeah, we can't let it bother us yet," added Harry, "We should soak in the moment because…one of us might not be here next time."_

_No one gasped; the wind just blew past them as though confirming what they all thought. It was a reality; death was at everyone's doorstep now. Voldemort swept in like the wind, sometimes only leaving a mark and a body in his wake. _

"_I agree with Harry," replied Ginny breaking the silence. "Promise me and each other, that we'll always be friends." In her eyes danced a sadness that Harry could not place, it was one of confidence but also of fear. There was another pause,_

"_Friends…" began Hermione uncertainly,_

"_To…" Ron said as he smiled warmly at her._

"_The…"_

"_End," finished Harry as they all looked at each other, savouring everything they knew and saw. They had never thought about being separated, but then again, neither did the marauders. James died at such a young age, Sirius wasted away in Azkaban, Remus rejected by most of society and Peter, a traitor. Harry's eyes drifted to the grey, cloudy sky; at least they were together once again, in death. _

"_And death is not the end," whispered Harry as the snow and wind caressed their cold skin._

_Three days later, the fights began._

End Flashback 

His hands wiped away the tears, 'no more lingering on the previous future.' His could feel his eyes, they were puffy and undoubtedly red. A raven flew by, Harry watched the creature as it let out a single 'caw'. A very moving, a very lonely and saddening caw that seemed to echo beyond the horizon. Harry stared as it landed on the tree before him, was he like that majestic creature? A creature that was able to express so much in one single call? It ruffled its feathers as the snow piled on its wings, Harry felt a connection, was it his inner raven speaking out?

"Is there something you need tell me?" the bird stared at him with beady black eyes. Harry sighed as he turned to run back but a faint voice caught his ear.

"_Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore." _He spun to face the bird again but it was gone. A figment of his imagination? No. That much he was positive. Some one had sent him the bird, possibly telling him changing everything was impossible. Was he destined to live the life he had already lived? 'Only time will tell.'

HARRY POTTER

_A flick of the wrist and he was freed, for a few moments, but that was all he needed. A voice kept talking, his breath was slow and deep, trying to soothe the pain from the crucio cast moments ago. _

"_No Potter, they're all dead, just like you'll be," a cruel high voice told him._

"_NO YOU LIE," screamed Harry as he lunged forward only to be kept back by chains. "Why would I lie? What reason do I have to lie, you're already wasting away right here." The cell was only about 2 meters by 2 meters, no window to let him know the time, or have any light. The great Harry Potter was wasting away in front of Voldemort._

"_You lie," his voice was less certain now, his head hung low, shadows cast upon his gaunt face._

"_Only ask for it Harry, and death shall come," he said, his fingers raising the lowered head and staring into the eyes of his enemy. _

_Harry remained silent as he refused to give Voldemort any power over him, the clammy hands retreated. "So be it," said the monster as it swept out of the room without another word, the only indication that he left was a slamming of the door. Harry's head raised a little bit as he muttered, "I'll never ask for death so long as there is someone still hoping and wishing for me to help them."_

HARRY POTTER

Harry woke up drenched in sweat, his jaw ached from yelling in silence, the pain felt so real, he felt like his limbs were being torn apart, like his heart was being cut out of his chest.

"Just a dream, it never happened," it was one of the tamer ones but none the less, there were still so many memories connected to each dream. But there was one thing that irked him, a small voice that kept telling him, "It hasn't happened Harry, but it will, it hasn't happen… yet. They'll all be dead and it will be _your_ fault."

"No not ever, never again," he whispered back. "Never say never," it whispered as it vanished, but Harry knew doubt was waiting for the next dream to resurface.

At 7am, Harry got up after laying in bed for several hours. He ran like a 10 year old and jumped onto Sirius' bed before yelling, "Get up Sirius, come on! GET UP." A ball under the covers seemed to stirred and emitted a groan, "Go back to sleep Potter." Harry smiled, "Come on Sirius, I wanna go! Please? PLEASE?" Harry grabbed the blanket in his hand and pulled as he jumped and ran. The burgundy covers went flying through the air as Sirius came tumbling out of the large bed. "You brat," in a flash Sirius was chasing Harry around the large house, turning sharp corners and jumping over furniture. The hunt only came to an end when Sirius ran into one of the many walls of Godric's Hollow. "Breakfast time!" yelled Harry as he grabbed the arm of his groaning Godfather and yanked him into the kitchen, seating him in front of an empty bowl. The rest of the morning was uneventful; Harry just smiled sweetly every time Sirius glared at him. Finally they were standing in front of the floo, 'Took long enough,' muttered Harry as he grabbed a handful of the powder and threw it down.

HARRY POTTER

There was the great Diagon Alley, still standing in all its glory. Over the years the many battles had taken its toll on the place, it had become practically abandoned. The occasional person was seen hustling by but before you could even ask a question, they were gone. Some stores were in ruins after just one night, owners gone along with all the merchandise, the last time Harry saw it, there were two or three stores remaining.

They travelled down the busy street, receiving glances in the large crowd. Harry sighed in wonder as Sirius latched his hand on his shoulder, "Harry be careful, I don't want to lose you." Some whispers could be heard as they weaved in and out of the bigger groups. "_Look it's Sirius Black, I don't think Harry Potter should be with him, after all they say he is a criminal master mind and made sure to fix everything." "I heard he paid people off and they put a person under the polyjuice potion to take his place."_

"Ignore them, Harry," Sirius whispered into his ear as though he read was he was thinking. "Anyway, what would you like for Christmas?" Harry smiled, typical Sirius to always change the topic to something lighter. They took a quick seat on one of the many benches, "Nothing." The look on Sirius' face was priceless. "What? Nothing you say? But how is that possible?" "I got you and that's enough." "I was a late birthday present," he said as his eyes were staring at the Quidditch supply store only feet away. There were boys crowed around the window, much like the time Harry saw the Nimbus 2000 being placed in that exact spot.

"How about that new broom, 'the Lightning Bolt', at least I think it was called that," Harry laughed at the pensive expression he was giving now, the sign was clearly in flashing lights right across from their seats. "Can we go to Ollivanders?" asked Harry but he already knew the answer.

"Why would you want to go there before you have to? Come on now, into the Quidditch store." Harry frowned, looks like he was going to have to ditch Sirius but he wasn't going to make it easy. Sirius dragged Harry into the store, literally. At any other time, Harry was not one to object to visiting a store about one of his favourite past times, but lately it had taken the back seat to all the priorities he had to deal with a.k.a Voldemort. Harry quickly got his godfather involved in a lively conversation about brooms before sneaking off and entering the filled streets of Diagon Alley once again. The guilt settled in quickly as he rushed through the streets covering his face hoping the no one would notice he was alone, especially Sirius. It was minutes before he finally saw the darker building; it appeared as though it was run down, an illusion of a blanket of dust covering it. Harry knew very well that everything was kept clean inside, except for the odd wands somewhere in the back. Harry stood before the door for a moment before entering, there was no business this time of year since the next year of students wouldn't be turning 11 until the months following Christmas. Many families left the wand shopping when they went school shopping, unless you were a pure blood fanatic and made sure your kid learned all dark spells _before_ the age of 11.

"Mister Potter," came the eerie voice from far behind, "I did not expect to see you for quite some time still."

"I'm not here on the matter of discussing my wand, Mr. Ollivander, but rather a more private one. May I suggest we move to where wandering eyes can not see us?" The elder man raised an eye brow before studying him from head to toe. "There is only one other matter I deal with…" he muttered under his breath before motioning for Harry to following him into his lair. He walked over to a large, chestnut chest with several locks on it; both seemed to have gathered quite some dust.

"May I see your wrist Mr Potter," Harry extended his right hand and let the bracelet materialize. "Ah, good, you have one, oh, one from Andrei Terisov, very good quality, he doesn't sell anything to just anyone does he?" The one thing Harry liked about Zephyr Ollivander was that he rarely asked questions, if he did, they were not ones that he expected an answer for, other than the usual ones. After several moments there was a light click and Harry watched as the chest opened, "The last time I had opened this chest was back in 1693, we were checking if a boy had the gift, but we were rather disappointed in the end." The comment made Harry wonder how old the man was, or if Ollivander was his real surname, the only man that Harry knew that had lived that long was Nicholas Flamel. None the less, Harry knew if Zephyr was polite enough to not pry into stories where he was not concerned, Harry was to show the same courtesy.

Harry looked into the large chest, it was just as he saw it before, there were rows upon rows of stones sitting in small purple cushions, all which were now gleaming. "I'm sure that you know, Mr. Potter, the stone chooses the wizard just as the wand does." He stepped aside and let Harry look through the box.

"If there are any magical gifts you possess, the lower levels should be more… suitable," he murmured as he watched Harry scroll down. There were at least several hundred layers which Harry quickly dismissed as they returned to the chest. The first stone that caught his eye was a dark Green one which shone a purple in the light, he removed his present stone and placed it into an empty slot oh the shelf before trying out the new one.

"Nope," sighed Harry as he quickly placed it back, the last time he did this, it took him an hour. 'Why does it take so bloody long for me?' he thought as he picked up a half metallic blue and half silver, but yet again it proved to be fruitless.

"Tough customer," muttered Ollivander from his current location. After the sixth or so stone, the wand maker lent his help. It was as if it was magic because the first stone the man picked was perfect. It appeared black which puzzled Harry, he popped it into its place on the bracelet and immediately felt the response.

"Thank you," he muttered to the elder man.

"You must remember Harry, sight isn't the only sense you should rely on when selecting your stone. Appearances can be deceiving." Harry glanced down and watched as a swirl of colour moved through the stone lazily but white and black shades seemed to be fighting for dominance.

"Shades of Grey, Mr Potter, choose carefully." With that he vanished, Harry knew he didn't expect payment because the fact that he chose to come to Ollivander for the stones was enough of a payment for the wand maker.

"Shades of Grey?" asked Harry but he knew it was too late, he merely shook his head and ran back to the quidditch store, this had taken him long enough.

"HOW COULD YOU WANDER OFF LIKE THAT? I WAS AFRAID SOMEONE TOOK YOU!" Sirius found him. Crap. "I got bored," he muttered, "Bored? IN A QUIDDITCH STORE? What have you done to James' son? TELL ME!" Harry stuttered as he felt the tight grip Sirius held on him, 'I guess Azkaban hasn't worn off yet,' he thought. "I…it… was too long." He looked down and pretended to be ashamed, but what relieved him was the sigh that escaped Sirius' mouth. "Its ok squirt, just next time tell me you're getting bored, alright?" Sirius pushed his hair back with his hand, which was a way he kept himself calm. Harry hadn't really noticed before but his Godfather was rather handsome once you got past the still gaunt look. "Come on Harry, some more stops before we head home. Especially the haircutters', looks like we both need one…" he said as he ruffled Harry's head affectionately. "I finally decided what to get you," he beamed, "An owl!" It was so practical Harry was almost scared; they headed to 'Eeylops Owl Emporium,' Diagon Alley's best place to get an owl. Harry didn't even have to think about it as he grabbed Hedwig from the rows of owls, she hooted in annoyance as he practically dropped her. He had a tendency to forget he was a 10 year old, the cage was pretty heavy. "Her, I want her," he said like any other preteen. "Suit yourself, but I would personally take the rather cool looking eagle over there."

"No thanks," Harry said instantly remembering that Draco Malfoy had an eagle owl, 'Right, I have to be civil to him this time,' he thought as he made a mental note…'civil.' That was going to be hard.

After a trip to the bookstore, the hair cutters and Madam Malkin's, it was time to head back. During the busy day, Harry did manage to buy Sirius' book after wandering off again to get money. Sirius had gotten a rather large amount of compensation money, he made withdrawal using his direct money bag which instantly allowed him to access his account (all provided by the ministry, of course.)

"Come on Harry, we're done," Sirius said as he winked at another passing witch. Harry rolled his eyes before muttering, "Finally," and he headed off to the floo network.

HARRY POTTER

Harry woke up Christmas morning to the smell of eggs and bacon, the sun was shining brightly in his room as he ran down stairs. "Mrnig Hry," came from Sirius' mouth, it was currently stuffed with toast. "Happy Christmas Sirius."

"And to you Squirt!" he said after swallowing a large piece of bacon.

"Mmm, Breakfast smells good," Harry said as he pulled up a chair. It was truly a blessing when Sirius cooked because other than that, you had to make your own. His godfather turned and stared at him in disbelief, "What?" asked Harry. "You're a kid, the presents, remember?" Sirius said as he knocked on Harry's head like an empty coconut. Harry scowled, "But I'm hungry!"

"Never mind that! To the tree!" he said as he picked Harry up and carried him to the living room. There, in the center, was probably the most magnificent tree Harry had ever seen. It was glittering red and gold, its height and width was a good 2 metres each way. "Wow." "Don't thank me kiddo, thank your parents," Sirius said as he stared at the tree dropping Harry gently. Sirius walked over and picked off one ornament which he gave to Harry. "Here, it was your first Christmas." It was a snitch which he handed to Harry, "open it." Harry gently pulled the ornament apart to see a picture. It was him, his mother and his father on their last Christmas together. They were all smiling, he was giggling as he looked up at his dad.

"Th…thanks." The room fell into a silence as both reminisced; Harry's eyes were on the picture in his hands while Sirius' were on the golden tree. "You know, your dad hated putting the tree up every year, so he placed a spell on the house that would bring a new tree and decorate it on the 24th of December." Sirius laughed. "Your mother was furious; she loved the tradition because it was something she shared with her family. So, come on! Let's open presents!"

Harry ripped apart his presents as Sirius did too. The brand new Lightning bolt lay on the ground as Sirius looked at his book and chuckled, "'1001 pranks your should have pulled while you were in school,' just what I wanted."

"Maybe you should offer some tips to the twins, I heard that they were on track to becoming the next Marauders!"

"Really? Molly did say something but I never…"

"Oh, come one Sirius, don't tell me you didn't hear them talk about all the plans they had!" Harry said pretending to be outraged as he stood up with new broom in hand.

"Never mind that, come on, I want to see Prongslet on his broom and then maybe I can use it." Harry watched as Sirius eyed the broom, "I wasn't as good as your father but I could always give him a run for his money."

"Shouldn't we get dressed first Sirius?"

"Who's going to see us?"

"I'm going to change," said Harry with a small smile on his face.

"Fine," grumbled Sirius as he went upstairs too. Harry entered the first room on the left of the left hallway, he made Sirius paint it a light green which almost made him faint at the time.

"_Light green? LIGHT GREEN? GREEN belongs to SLYTHERINS!"_

"_Red is too harsh," muttered Harry, "And I don't want gold." Harry watched as his Godfather's mouth closed. _

"_Can't you pick something like blue or yellow? A non-Slytherin colour?" _

"_I don't like yellow and the spare bedroom is blue, I want something different."_

"_Fine," grumbled Sirius, "but don't come crying to me when you get bored of green."_

Harry quickly changed into something warm, some black sweatpants and a red sweatshirt on top of his simple, white t-shirt. He took some gloves that Sirius gave him before and threw on his winter robes.

Sirius hovered over Harry like he was a 2 year old. He guided every movement and told him when to stop, to go, turn left or right. Any other first time flyer would appreciate the enthusiasm that Padfoot expressed trying to help but Harry was just getting annoyed. After letting Sirius 'teach' him some stuff, he just decided to launch away.

"Harry, get down here this instant!" Harry just smiled and waved from the clouds. It felt good to be on a broom again, "Harry! I don't want to do this but if you don't get down here now I'm going to ground you! Literally! No flying for a week!" It seemed he had no choice as he slowly glided back to the ground.

HARRY POTTER

After several hours, Sirius came into Harry's room, "Ready kiddo?"

"For what?" he asked as he bit into some candy.

"We're going to the Weasley's for dinner, I told you right?"

"What? We're going to the Burrow?" The puzzled, clueless expression seemed to tell Sirius he forgot to inform his God son, "Oops," He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "You have some robes, just change into those!"

"But… I don't have presents for them!"

"You're 10, no one expects presents from a 10 year old."

"But… I …"

"Come on get dressed already! We have to be there in 15 minutes." Padfoot yelled as he stood at the door before turning and leaving.

"Sirius, wait!" his head appeared in the door way.

"Who else is going to be there?" Harry knew the Weasley's had a large family but they always seemed to invite others no matter who they were.

"I think Molly mentioned something about teachers…" Hogwart's teachers? Weren't there students staying behind? "George said something about no students… or was it Fred, I don't remember but Molly invited everyone, only some are coming because others had plans." Sirius waved his hand in a passive motion before retreating downstairs, all Harry heard was: "Something like that."

HARRY POTTER

Harry found himself in the floo again, and once again he tumbled out. That only seemed to happen at the Weasley's connection. He stood up straight grumbling as he dusted himself off, Sirius came out of the green fire only moments after.

It wasn't until actual dinner did Harry see who was there: the Weasley family minus Charlie and Bill, the four heads of House and Dumbledore himself.

"Ah, Sirius and Harry! So good to see you again! Come in, take a seat!" cried Mrs. Weasley as she peered into the living room from the kitchen.

"We're already in, how much more in can you get?" growled Harry which made Sirius shoot him a rather unpleasant look.

The house looked like it normally did, the tree, some mistletoe and some wreaths here and there were really the only thing that told anyone that it was Christmas. Harry also took note that the Weasley's tree was much more plain than the one at Godric's Hollow. After taking off his shoes, he took a seat by the very fire place he had just entered. There wasn't much to do since no one would want help from a 10 year old and from where he sat, the kitchen looked quite full as it was. Ron and Ginny came flying down the creaky stairs after about half an hour of peace. Not that Harry didn't like them, they were a bit… loud.

'I don't remember being this rambunctious at their age,' he said eying the two youngest Weasleys. Before he knew it they were both shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Hey Harry," said Ron causing Harry to blink as he registered what was happening.

"Oh hey," he replied calmly before starting a conversation about how much snow they had.

Except for the occasional outburst from the kitchen, the evening was calm and finally, at sunset, everyone was seated at the rather large dining table digging in. Polite conversation was travelling around the table but one Harry could not ignore was Sirius gloating,

"A Natural that boy, he didn't want to come down! Minerva, if you get him in your house, put him on the team, you won't be sorry." Harry felt the blush slowly creep up his face as he played with his mash potatoes, he looked up to see Sirius drain another glass of Fire Whiskey, oh boy, this was going to be a long night.

"Well if he does, we'll have a better chance at beating those _Slytherins,_" McGonagall threw one of the glares she as known for at the Slytherin head of House.

"Well, I'm sorry your house can't seem to get any competent players," some of the table snickered at Severus' comment but was quickly silenced as Minerva stared everyone down. Harry chuckled at the two teachers, it seemed like nothing would change. His eyes fell on all the magnificent food on the table but he just wasn't hungry. There was something nagging him, his gut was telling him so and it was _never_ wrong. Harry learned from experience, he used to have a scar to prove it to. He picked at his turkey which was beginning to get cold, occasionally he took a bite but it wasn't really tasty, the cold just took away most of the flavour.

"Vy rnt u yekig?" Ron said through a full mouth of food.

"Sorry?" Harry watched as Ron swallowed everything in one gulp.

"Why. Aren't. You." Here he pointed a finger at his plate. "Eating?" A shrug was the only response he got. The red head didn't seem to mind and returned to his freshly loaded plate. Harry on the other hand was troubled, his eyes were now focused outside where he saw a pale aura approaching the burrow, and it wasn't small either. 'Some kind of enchanted object?' Harry thought as he squinted, indeed there was something coming and it wasn't human or magical being. It was only moments before Harry realized what it was, 'FUCK',"EVERYONE DUCK! NOW," the out burst came suddenly as he launched himself from his seat, everyone look at him puzzled for a moment. But then less then a second later, a window shattered and all it seemed that everyone saw was the blood that dripped off Harry's hand. The whole room paled as they saw what caused Harry's out burst, a large spear about 5 feet (1.5 metres-ish) in length now rested in his right hand, only a small distance away from the deputy Headmistress' head. A large open wound on Harry's palm caused panic, but Harry didn't know why, he wasn't crying, he had lost much more blood many times before.

"Everyone calm down," Harry and Albus both said at the same time before glancing at each other. Harry turned his attention to the spear which bore a note, some of it was drenched in his blood now but he quickly ripped it off and handed it to its intended receiver.

"Professor McGonagall, I believe this is yours."

_Teehee, cliffe, camp for the next two weeks, no access to a computer what so ever, once again apologize for the long delay. Hopefully I'll up date soon. and sirius seems a little OOC, this is just the way i pictured him in times of peace: forgetful and kind of fun, he'll remember the important details but forget the small ones. We never really saw a free Sirius so this is just my version of him. _

_Taa taa for now_

_HouseholicMD _


	7. Christmas Joy part 2

"Professor, I believe this is yours," he said as he handed the parchment to the woman he had just saved. He turned to Albus and handed the large weapon to him all while noticing that he looked more weary for a moment, as though all his years had caught up to him. The twinkle in his bright blue eyes had diminished and Harry was the only one who saw the most significant change. Dumbledore's aura, normally a fierce red and yellow seemed only to be a small flame struggling to survive among the elements. Only two emotions did this to an aura, grief and fear. "Are you alright Professor?" Harry whispered to his mentor, Albus nodded adding a heavy sigh on the end. Minerva, who had left the room a moment earlier, looked as though she was on the verge of tears. The note was in her hand, crinkled heavily, but Harry saw no more as she quickly disappeared outside not even bothering to grab a warm piece of clothing.

An evening that was supposed to be very pleasant had gone terribly wrong, but not as badly as it could have. "Go," whispered Harry to his mentor, he knew that what Minerva needed right now was a good friend and Albus was exactly that. Harry stood there motionless after uttering some words, his blood flowing freely from his hand but it didn't bother him one bit. Mrs. Weasley was yelling at him to let her look at the injury but he didn't hear anything, his ears were deaf to the world. His green eyes, on the other hand, were watching the fleeting figures outside.

"I'll be fine," he muttered grabbing one of the nearest pieces of cloth and bandaged his hand quickly and clumsily, like any true 10 year old would. His reaction to the cut was probably nothing anyone expected but it seemed the danger that all of them were in at present lay heavier on their minds. Mrs. Weasley attempted to get him to let her examine the slash but he quickly ran into the washroom and locked the door, he had more important matters to attend to. He quickly healed his hand, opened the window and jumped into the sky as he gracefully transformed into a raven. Flying had never been a problem for him; it came as naturally as him being on a broom. "HARRY, open this door this instant!" he heard behind him, he rolled his eyes, calculating he had a bit of time before they actually opened the door with force.

*****

Circling above gave Harry some time to think. There had been several memories triggered in the one moment, mostly because there was the danger he would lose someone again. Minerva McGonagall was one person he didn't want to lose let alone this early. His green eyes darted down, scanning through the gently falling snow as though looking for prey but what his found instead were the two Professors locked in an embrace. "…I can't," was all he heard before he swooped down and perched himself on the nearby tree. It wasn't kind to eves drop on a conversation but he had to know everything, down to every last detail.

"Do you know who it is my dear?" Harry heard Albus ask.

"…I can't, I won't let you get involved Albus," she said as she turned away, her arms crossed.

"I've been involved as long as I can remember," he said calmly, taking her back into his embrace and within a moment, Harry watched as the strongest person he knew broke down before his eyes. "It's him, he's come back to make my life miserable! I took his brother and now he's seeking the ultimate vengeance." Harry listened half heartedly; his feelings went out to his transfiguration teacher. This wasn't meant for him to hear but he had to know, he reassured himself that it was the right thing to do.

"Eric Scythe," her voice quivered, "He's back, he already took my family, now he wants what's left!" Harry's mind drifted, it was a while before Minerva told him about her family, and she did but very vaguely. He knew that they were killed, but by whom and when he did not know. "There, there, my dear, nothing will happen, I'll do my best to make sure of that!" She took a step back, staring coldly at him

"But Albus! You can't possibly know that!" she replied rather angrily before he returned to her side. "He took them all, my mother, father, and my brother's whole family! They were all powerful, you cannot deny that!" Harry began to piece together what had happened, he had read the story before, but the name never really connected. The family was recorded as 'McCullen' but he now assumed it was changed to protect those alive, namely Minerva. The attack was brutal, everyone slain with no mercy, even the young children who were no more than 9 years old. The murderer, a lone vampire, one of the strongest in a millennia. It was then he heard McGonagall say something of interest.

"Tom Riddle, it's his fault," she was now crying openly and Harry watched with a heavy heart. "I was so blind! I thought I loved him! I was nothing but a foolish young girl!" "Minerva, he could have loved you back then, he was human after all." "Don't say that! I did nothing but help him and his cause. He sent me to persuade the vampires to his side. I threatened one of them not knowing it was Eric's brother. I never did plan on killing him but one of the buffoons I was with cast the golden sun charm." Harry grimaced, although it was no full proof way to kill a vampire, the weakest ones would be vaporized instantly. "The youngest Scythe had always been weak but Eric had taken him under his wing. He didn't survive and it was within moments that my 'helpers' were killed, I held my ground until _'he'_ rescued me," she spat out with disdain.

It was in that moment that Harry understood what he saw in Voldemort's eyes that final day. Betrayal and hatred; all that stemmed from one woman and her goal to see his defeat. The one woman he might have actually loved. 'Oh the irony,' thought Harry almost sympathetic to Voldemort and what he went through. Almost.

"Albus, I can't lose her," Minerva cried in Albus' arms, "I can't lose Diana." Harry's raven head picked up at the unfamiliar name. Who was Diana? And why was she so important to Minerva? "I know, neither can I," said Albus sadly as he held Minerva closer. Harry felt as though he was intruding on a very personally moment and shifted uncomfortably on the branch but continued to listen. "But what if it all isn't enough? Sending her into the muggle world, seeing her only once a year…" McGonagall trailed off as she stared into the distance. "I wish we could be a normal family." She shifted and buried her face into his chest, a gesture Harry recognized as Ginny did the same thing the night her parents were killed.

Harry then was sure he saw Dumbledore's eyes flicker to him before he replied to the witch in his embrace, "She's safe, they're all safe. He hasn't come back and the moment we hear or see a glimpse of him, I will do everything in my power to protect them." He leaned in and whispered something into her ear but Harry did not stay feeling as though he been too long. He took off into the air again and flew in a circle before returning to the washroom window.

*****

"Harry, we're coming in right now," and no sooner was the sentence finished did the door fly open. Molly ran to the child sitting on the toilet lid gently taking away the blood covered cloth only to find the hand completely healed.

"I dunno how it happened," Harry said pretending to be unsure of himself, but nothing else needed to be said as Molly hugged him. She drew herself back and looked him straight into the eyes, "Harry dear, please don't do that again, you had us all very worried when you wouldn't answer."

"I'm sorry," he said legitimately ashamed that he had made them all worry. He didn't think it would be such a big deal. But again he had forgotten that these weren't times of war and a cut to a child his age was usually enough to have parents panicking. Harry got up and was attempting to make his way out only to find the doorway out of the washroom blocked, crowded with most of the evening's guests. "I'm sorry," he muttered repeatedly as he made his way through the crowd. Sirius quickly caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now what was that about Harry?"

"Reflex," he muttered as he shook the hand off. "It's nothing, alright?" Harry knew it wasn't like him to act this way but Sirius had to learn, he had to understand that no child was always going to be perfectly behaved because hopefully he would have some of his own this time. His Godfather stood dumbfounded as Harry quickly ran down the stairs back to the living room. Everything returned to normal as the living room filled up again and the chatter returned. It wasn't long before his two professors returned, both smiling again but Minerva's red eyes still lingered, a clear indication to everyone she had been crying. And a sign for everyone to not ask. Ron and Ginny sat down beside him, both clearly irritated. "Fred and George did it again," said Ron, Ginny just sat and pouted. "What did they do?" asked Harry now curious and unable to keep the smile from his face.

"This," came two simultaneous before a cloud of black smoke blurred Harry's vision. "Fred and George," came in Mrs. Weasley and with a wave of her wand, everything was clear again causing Harry to blink slightly confused. "What have I told you about pulling pranks," George was about to open his mouth but Molly silenced him, "Ah, even _small_ ones, which include anything from Zonko's shop etc etc etc? Now, hand it over," the two grumbled as they handed over some "blackout" dust. "Good," she returned to the kitchen without anymore arguments. "I swear that woman has ESP or something," muttered George. "She knows what we do, and when we do it," followed Fred.

"It's because I'm your mother," came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the other room causing the twins to shake their heads before walking away. "She's good."

*****

Harry returned back to Godric's Hallow after Sirius boasted about his abilities and told him to get his broom. In truth, it was one of the least important reasons of why he actually returned to his home. There was a purpose for all of it although he would never tell the intended recipients of the gifts he was about to create. He scurried through the house and its secret rooms. For that moment, he was glad Sirius wasn't there.

His first trip was to the hidden Potter vault, it wasn't very large but it contained what he needed, small mementos that wouldn't have too much personal significance. He lay them all down on a table and muttered some spells. 'Nothing too complicated,' he thought as he enchanted each object weaving his hands in different patterns. With another wave of his hand, he rapped them all and attached small name tags. He placed the gifts in a basket, grabbed his broom, stuck it under his arm and stepped into the green fire.

*****

"Harry! We thought you had fallen in!" greeted Professor Flitwick nearly falling off his chair as Harry came out of the fireplace. The third empty bottle of firewhiskey tipped Harry off to the festivities that were going on. "No sir, just took my time." Sirius seemed to stare at Harry for a moment, the bright red hue to his cheeks and smile even made Harry laugh. "Presents? Presents! We forgot about the presents!" roared Sirius as he stood up suddenly and walked to the living room, glass in hand but soon enough, every else slowly followed. Harry chuckled at Sirius' behaviour, the presents that he came back with were still in his hands and had probably caused Sirius to remember. The broom on teh otehr hand was ignored causing Harry to simply place it down and leave it near by.

"PRESENTS!' came the loud and sudden exclamation from upstairs followed by running feet. It was indeed time to open presents as everyone, sober or not, young or old, gathered by the tree. Ginny had volunteered to be the one to give out the gifts, she read off the name tags as scurried across the room to each guest sometimes running to her mother to confirm some names. Harry watched amused at everyone's reactions and Ginny's blush when she was unsure of the name. Everyone thought he was just waiting patiently for his gifts but in truth, Harry was actually waiting for the space under the tree to be empty.

*****

"Everyone," Harry coughed multiple times before the whole room finally listened to him. "As most of you probably don't know, this is my first real Christmas." There was some murmuring in the room but Harry quickly drowned it out as he raised the volume of his tiny voice. "And I would really like to thank you all for making this a most memorable occasion and well… here is my contribution to this year," he shrugged, he was always slightly uncomfortable at making public speeches. Harry picked up the basket and went around the room giving out his gifts much like Santa Claus did and even adding a 'Hohoho' once in a while. Everyone was together, alive and happy; Harry couldn't have asked for anything more.

Ginny came crashing into him after several moments of peaceful observance and thanked him several times over for her necklace. After returning the hug, Harry smiled at the youngest Weasley and turned away to watch as the rest of the room awed at their gifts. "Harry?" came Ginny's voice again, her face was flushed red. "Could you help me put it on?" Oh. He chuckled at her embarrassment; he guessed that she had not escaped the crush after all. "Pass it here," he said softly, smiling as he put it on. It was an action Harry was very accustomed to, the familiar red hair that she held up exposing her neck....

'Oh that's not right.' Harry shook his head quickly snapping out of the very inappropriate daydream he was having. She was only a girl and he was still only a boy despite being fully mature in mind. He clipped it together and stepped away before anyone noticed, after all, cooties and other non existent bugs should still be very important. "Thanks," she said as she fingered the dark purple pendant. "You're welcome."

Minerva on the other side of the room seemed to be giving him strange glances but Harry figured it was due to her gift. He had given her a broach, one that was composed of a beautiful 6-petal silver flower and a golden green eyed cat that seemed to encircle it. Each gift had several charms placed upon it, first of them being a simple calming charm to calm the wearer. The second was a little more complex, he had connected each item to each person and their feelings. Whenever the owner was in great distress, Harry would be alerted through a mirror he had enchanted.

He smiled at his future professor and watched her furrow her eyebrows together. There was no doubt in his mind that she had felt the calming charm on the broach, but the eyes were the part he had wished to conceal. Harry was worried about her and by necessity; he connected the eyes to his mirror so he could see what they saw. Harry watched her with interest for a while but what puzzled him was that she didn't put the broach on like many others did with their gift. Instead she put it in her pocket and lay her hand on Albus' arm. A whisper later, the two were leaving the room... and so was Snape? Harry had no doubt that this had to do with him but what could silly rumours and speculations really mean? He returned to his pile of presents and began to unwrap them. Albus could do damage control.

***

Snape had finally seen what his colleague meant so many nights ago. He was observing the Potter boy throughout the evening and as the evening progressed, so did Snape's suspicions. First of all his behaviour as a child at Christmas did not match any of the others, he did not tear apart all the presents like the other beasts did. He also saw the small exchange between Harry and the Weasley girl which concerned him. What would he want with a 9 year old? The next observation almost made Snape flinch every time he thought of it, Harry's eyes were the same green as Lily's but there seemed to be a shadow lurking behind them down playing the colour's true vividness. Severus had been trying to make eye contact with Minerva for part of the evening to voice his concerns but he saw her look of panic when their eyes met. It looked like something unnerved Minerva and when it worried Minerva, it was never nothing. Despite that, she kept her calm, nodded to the potion master and told Albus to head outside the room.

*****

"I'm telling you Albus, there is something off about that boy!" said Minerva, her head whipping around to check if anyone had heard them. The small hallway they stood was rather cramped for all three of them but it did provide good privacy. "I believe someone may have replaced the real Harry Potter," replied Severus crossing his arms. Dumbledore sighed at the accusation; he knew where this was going. "Harry is not a Death eater, nor someone under the influence of polyjuice or any other concealment charms." "But Albus..." exclaimed Minerva but the headmaster raised his hands to indicate the end of the discussion. "I have seen what lays in his mind, he is indeed Harry Potter and a boy that is wise beyond his years. Now I suggest we return to the festivities, I've been meaning to try that toad..." said Albus with his eyes twinkling pleasantly. They were about to leave when Minerva called out again and pulled out a box from her pocket. "I believe this should give you more than a reason to understand my suspicions." Albus took the box gently from her hands and opened it to find the broach Harry had given her earlier. "It's a tabby," she said a scowl present on her face. Albus ran his fingers along the figure, pausing briefly at the emerald eyes before sighing again and handing it back. "I believe it is a mere coincidence my dear, he may have been looking for a lion to represent the mighty house of Gryffindor but only found this. As you see, Severus' is very much snake like, a good representation of his house." Minerva nodded slowly remembering the glass potion bottle with a silver snake coiled around it that sat on the coffee table. "Harry is also an avid reader, I believe that he learns most of these small pieces of information from reading between lines." There was a short silence which both accusers deliberated everything over. "Severus, I believe we are done here." Snape nodded to the Headmaster, though not looking completely satisfied, and returned to the room pouring himself a hefty glass of imported griffin vodka ("guaranteed to bring down a Russian Griffin!") before sitting down.

"Minerva," said Albus catching arm her before she left. She turned back to him staring him in the eyes. "Trust me." He reached into her pocket and pulled out the box. "It is very beautiful, that much you must agree on," he smiled at her as he pulled it out and pinned the broach to her dress. Minerva felt a wave of calmness wash over her as Albus stepped away. "But Albus, surely a child couldn't cast a permanent calming charm." "Who charmed it is another question, my dear." He gently kissed her on the forehead before turning around. "Another question for another day."

*****

TBC

Hey guys sorry for the extra long delay, really there's no excuse that I could give that would be satisfactory for leaving a story (especially with a cliffy) for this long. I was tweaking a lot because I realized that what I had written in my notebooks (I write in a notebook first and then type it up) was a bunch of useless plot junk that would never be used for any other purpose than to amuse myself. I don't know if I'll go change the first 6 chapters, I don't think I have anything extremely useless there. I will notify readers if I do end up editing. Thank you for your patience.

Note: Errr... I've changed some details, Harry is no longer a necromancer since I realized I have no need for that particular gift... I also edited the first several chapters (some more than others) and will be uploading them, they should hopefully be better written now.


End file.
